


Die alte These

by Ming_Fei



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Babysitting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ming_Fei/pseuds/Ming_Fei
Summary: 都存活设定，战后和平年代。ps. 这个宇宙里的杨菲没恋爱没结婚如题，一个十分古老的话题，带娃……





	1. Chapter 1

众所周知，银河系的历史总是会翻开新的一页，比如这次，新银河帝国摄政皇太后希尔德·冯·罗严克拉姆陛下就将在三个月后造访海尼森，届时她将会见新当选的巴拉特自治政府主席菲列特利加·格林希尔女士。  
这条官方通讯在午餐时间发布，几乎同时，前自由行星同盟公务员、现赋闲在家的杨威利将一大口三明治梗在了喉咙里；好在他动作敏捷，及时灌下一大口掺了红茶的白兰地，这才顺利挽救了自己来之不易的退休金。  
忍着喉咙里的火烧火燎，杨威利再次将信息读了一遍。确认无误。  
“提督！杰西卡医院！卡琳和我和我们三千五百克重的小女儿等您来！ —— 尤里安·敏兹 ”  
不知为什么，杨威利的脑海中第一个出现的却是卡介伦学长意味深长的微笑、以及他可能的评论，突然后背一阵发冷。  
“卡介伦提督已经带着全家赶到！—— J. M. ”  
杨威利还没来得及作出反应，又一条新信息悬停在空中。  
“提督，华尔特来了 —— J. ”  
华尔特。华尔特。杨威利抱怨着从椅子上站起来。同卡琳结婚过后，尤里安便改了口，杨每次听到都觉得很不适应。  
但最不适应的还不是尤里安的叫法。等他匆匆赶到医院，刚上到产房那一层，就（果然）又听到了卡介伦的声音。  
“总算到了！” 这位学长不知从哪里走出来，一巴掌重重拍在杨的肩膀上，“退休之后果真是越来越懒惰，这回，就连你那位没什么家庭意识的亲家都跑得比你快呢！”  
杨只得耸肩作为回应。走廊里有几个前蔷薇骑士连队成员，他们想向他行礼，手举到一半又讪讪放了下去。杨威利一时也不知道该怎么回礼。  
卡琳住的这间单人房还算宽敞，能接纳为数不少的探视者。卡介伦夫人带着两位千金挨床坐着，正跟床上的人絮絮叨叨，但被子拉得很高，杨看不清卡琳的脸。尤里安站在门口，杨进来的时候他露出了灿烂笑脸。  
接下来，裹在一团淡粉色绒布里的新生儿又被小心地从婴儿床里抱了出来。她闭着眼睛，嘴唇在轻微地向外努动，看起来似乎根本没有意识到自己已经出生。尤里安动作很轻，完全没有惊扰到孩子。但当尤里安把手里的小宝贝递过来的时候，杨吓得连连退了好几步，拼命摇头。  
不过在尤里安的坚持和卡介伦的嘲讽下，杨还是只能硬着头皮伸出手。非常软，非常轻，杨屏住呼吸低下头端详。“长得真像尤里安刚来我家时候的样子。” 杨小声说，全身都紧张得绷紧。尤里安和周围的人都在发笑。  
“你确定？” 一个熟悉的声音从耳后传出，他差点没站稳。“我倒觉得像我。” 先寇布路过的时候瞄了一眼孩子，最后倚着沙发靠背站定，挑起嘴角看向对面的杨。  
“都是胡说八道！” 卡介伦夫人站起身，伸手接过孩子，将杨威利解救了出来。“刚生出来的小孩都一个样，什么都看不出来！”  
“完全正确。” 卡介伦附和道，“你们二位什么都没有做，什么都不懂，就这样轻轻松松当了祖父，我能说什么，真是——”  
波布兰的电话打了进来。房间里出现了他的三维立体影像，看起来他正在一条飞船上。  
共和政府成立之后，杨舰队的大部分人——包括杨威利自己在内——都退职离开军队，现在这些人基本居住在海尼森，但波布兰不在此列。最新的传闻是这位前王牌飞行员弄到了一条自己的飞船，命名为“星际海盗号”，带了一支队伍去了遥远的边境行星做科考工作。不过亚典波罗对此半个字也不信，他认为这不过是波布兰在女士们面前哗众取宠的伎俩。  
“亲爱的卡琳、亲爱的尤里安，首先祝贺你们！当你们无法正常睡觉、吃饭、以及做任何事的时候，你们的老师愿意听你们倾诉，但不要太频繁，做父母的人要有担当。然后我要祝贺可敬的提督，因为没有后代就没有历史。最后，我非常非常高兴地祝贺那位不良中年，唔，是不良老年了吧？命运女神向你掀开了裙子，露出了她的纸尿布。啊，还有在场的大家，也祝贺你们，因为我正在返程的路上，你们又将看到我了。我还带了礼物给，噢对了，尤里安，你的小姑娘叫什么名字？”  
“我们还没有决定。” 尤里安笑着回答，他往里面望了一眼，似乎期待卡琳也说上两句。但卡琳还是蜷在床上，头朝里面，被子高高拉起盖住了耳朵。  
电话结束之后，亚典波罗和卡介伦立刻开始热烈讨论命名问题，连林兹和派特里契夫都忍不住插一两句嘴。先寇布摇摇头，缓步踱到杨威利身旁，杨看了他一眼，清了下嗓子，“我刚刚听到新闻……”  
蔷薇连队的人爆发出一阵哄笑，起因是亚典波罗提了一个十分荒谬的建议，类似于“杨蔷薇”之类毫无根据的小名。先寇布探头过去询问，听完则不置可否。正当卡介伦斥责亚典波罗胡扯捣乱的时候，床那边有了动静，卡琳忽然掀开被子，挺身坐了起来。她仍然背对他们。   
“滚出去。” 卡琳声音不大，但所有人都听到了。错愕之下，笑声和谈话声一点一点弱下去。  
尤里安慢慢开口，“卡琳……” 他略微上前一步，“只是玩笑话……”  
床上的人转过来，脸上略有浮肿，可以看得清眼窝那里细小的青色血管。卡琳看了尤里安几秒，突然嘶吼出声：“滚出去！我说滚出去！所有人！”


	2. Chapter 2

“本来是一次意外。我们谈过很多次了，商量要不要留下……卡琳和我一开始都很惊慌，但我们后来一起决定……我还以为卡琳并没有不愿意。” 尤里安抓了几把头发，垂头丧气。  
杨坐在自己的被监护人身边，也是手足无措。“你们两个自己还是小孩子……” 他挠挠头。把客人们（尤其是亚典波罗）劝走之后，养父子二人就坐在医院走廊里发愁，先寇布站在他们对面，勾起一条腿蹬在背后的墙上，面无表情，一句话也没说。  
门这时候从里面被推开，尤里安一下跳起来。还未褪去臃肿的身体罩在蓝色病号衫下面，走廊的灯光下，卡琳的脸色更显苍白。“她在动，快醒了，我想一会儿会要吃的。” 尤里安连忙点头，“需要我……” “需要你把她抱出去。” 卡琳把头扭向一边，“我不喜欢小孩哭，很吵。小孩饿了肯定会哭。”  
尤里安脸上有些僵硬，像是没法理解听到的话。“卡琳……” 他看着她，“如果孩子饿了，你是不是可以……”  
“想都别想！” 卡琳的眼睛里一下腾出火焰。平静一阵后她扶住门槛转过身，“你把孩子抱出去问护士该怎么喂，喂完了也别抱进来。我现在需要给格林希尔女士打个电话。”  
卡特罗捷·冯·克罗歇尔中校直到临产前几日才被菲列特利加强行停职休假，在此之前，她都在负责主席女士的安保工作。新生的共和政府还十分脆弱，卡琳把自己的责任看得很重。然而今天中午，她却是和其他人一样从公共通讯频道得知了那条大消息。这之后，菲列特利加匆匆发来一条祝福短讯，声音随即被涌动的媒体淹没。  
“所以你的意思是，卡琳是在懊恼自己在这个时候不能回去工作。” 从医院出来，杨威利边走边听先寇布的分析，若有所思地点头。  
先寇布挑起一点嘴角，“我理解这对阁下来说很难理解。”  
“我的工作已经完成了，对薪水的义务已经尽到。” 杨威利不满地回应，“况且现在我也找不到工作。你知道的。”  
先寇布只是微笑。  
杨舰队的人都知道司令官的人生理想是成为一名历史学家，所以在他退役以后，有几位热心人士就开始为他的梦想张罗，这其中最热心的当属亚典波罗。作为知名文化媒体的主编，亚典波罗有意透露的信息确实产生了影响，很快，海尼森大学历史学系就破格向杨威利发出了邀请。这种情况并不常见，毕竟杨威利连半个学位都没有。  
杨威利高高兴兴地去了大学里的研究所，不到半个学期，他又高高兴兴地收拾东西走了。尤里安不解地前去询问的时候，杨正缩在公寓的沙发里，元帅在他大腿上，书在元帅背上。“谁也没有告诉过我，当教授居然还需要定期发表论文。” 他抱怨道。  
对此卡介伦恨恨地评价：有退休金而没有家室的人就是有恃无恐。  
他们路过邱吾权广场边的商铺的时候，先寇布放慢了速度。“你要买东西吗？” 杨威利停下来问道。步行是先寇布的主意，他又非要邀请自己同行。  
先寇布摇头，又指指里面，“要不要先进去喝一杯？阁下长期缺乏锻炼，似乎已经走累了。”  
杨威利的神色有些复杂，先寇布没有分析出所以然。他不知道是不是自己想太多：杨似乎想多了。过去有些事情杨威利不愿提，先寇布便也只能随他去。  
“先寇布中将似乎太小看我了，就这样几步路而已。我也是军官学校的合格毕业生哪。” 杨忽然大步往前，先寇布只得跟上去。  
“所以，杨元帅，阁下就打算一直这样散漫下去？” 到街口拐角的时候先寇布又重启话头，杨威利听了却一缩脖子，“先寇布中将是被卡介伦学长洗脑了？” 他笑着看向同行的人，“那请问中将现在的生活有什么特别不散漫的地方吗？”   
先寇布无言以对。蔷薇骑士连队的归属算是一个灰色地带，帝国和新自治政府都没有给出明确说法，眼下他们暂且归在特警的编制中，名义是协助维持首都治安，实际无事可做。先寇布和林兹、布鲁姆哈尔特天天在警局俱乐部里打牌，其他人也各有各的安排。不过话说回来，这不就是和平该有的样子吗？没有那么多惊心动魄和热泪盈眶，只是些说不清道不明的平凡生活。  
快走到杨家门口时，先寇布似是随意地挡在前面，“不请我进去坐一坐？”  
杨威利眨眨眼睛，“告诉我今天的新闻是怎么回事。”  
“我还以为你当真什么事都不关心了。” 先寇布嘲讽道。  
“我只是以历史学家的客观求知精神在观察罢了。” 杨威利打开门，让出通道让先寇布进去。  
“业余历史学家。” 先寇布补充道，他在门口张望了几眼，皱着眉使劲吸了几下鼻子。  
“别这样谨慎。” 杨关上门，略微不好意思地挠挠头，“尤里安隔几天就会回来一趟。” “看出来了。” 先寇布严肃地四下走动。沙发桌椅摆放整齐，地面门窗干净整洁，连垃圾袋都是新换过的。只是，厨房过于干净，明显是很久没有动过。先寇布在冰箱里看到了好几层速冻食物。  
“你自己找地方坐。水在冰箱里，酒在柜子里，至于咖啡，自然是没有的。” 杨长吁一声，摊开腿仰进了沙发。“我现在不想喝酒。” 他微闭着眼睛补充了一句。  
先寇布没有反对，他端了两杯水过来，把沙发上的睡衣、阅读器、眼罩、靠垫、毯子、PS404和Smitch统统推到另一头，自己则挨近杨威利坐下。杨撩开一边眼皮，“说吧，你都知道些什么？”  
“直入主题吗？” 先寇布喝了口水，双手握在身前，手肘撑在膝盖上，他扭头看着窝进角落里的杨威利，直到黑发的青年感觉到他的目光而完全睁开双眼。  
杨威利迟疑片刻后清了清嗓子。“这位皇太后突然跑过来，是因为菲列特利加吗？如果别人当选，我想不出她有什么必要特意关注我们。”  
“还不如说是因为你。” 先寇布又喝了一大口水。  
沙发上的杨几乎是愧疚地叹了口气。但事实确实如此。菲列特利加·格林希尔的当选会吸引帝国最高统治者的目光，毫无疑问根源自她的伊谢尔伦背景。杨舰队确实是解散了，杨威利本人也已经退役，但当权者是否真的放得下？当初菲列特利加决定参选时，也来找过杨威利，谈过类似隐忧。然而出生于帝国庇佑下的共和政府并无稳固的民意基础，这两年选情动荡，几届政府飞速更迭，无人愿意给予耐心。十万光年的长征才换来自由行星同盟，但巴拉特自治区似乎只是来自皇帝的一句承诺，也只有当事人才知道为这句承诺付出的代价。对于内心苦涩的旧同盟人来说，如果说如今有什么东西能带来真正的凝聚力、能让他们付出真正的信赖，那无疑只有：伊谢尔伦。  
杨的前副官在此时投入选战，她代表的当然不仅仅只是她自己而已。三轮选举中，年纪轻轻的菲列特利加都以摧枯拉朽之势完胜另两位经验与资历都远胜于她的候选人，只能说是明白无误地昭示了伊谢尔伦党的潜在影响力。而这一切，费沙的统治者当然看在眼里。在这场微妙的牌局中，你既不能牌太差、更加不能牌太好。  
“就像你以前说的，” 先寇布放下杯子，又绞紧了手，“专制政体的一个特点是对独裁者个人的依赖。可惜运气不好，能多多少少被我们依赖的那位独裁者走得太快。”  
杨威利从沙发后面拉出一个靠垫抱在胸前，对先寇布的说法他表示同意。“巴拉特和约是莱因哈特皇帝的手笔，但他的未亡人是否与他观点一致，或者帝国内部是否有别的力量将事态推向另一边，这个我们不得而知。”  
“我们只知道，皇太后陛下打算自己亲自来看一看。” 先寇布说完，咕咚咕咚就把两杯水喝了个精光，杨威利偏过头，像是看到了什么奇事。


	3. Chapter 3

卡琳猛地拉扯桌布，五颜六色的杯盘碗碟散落一地，孩子的号哭随即响起。前一秒她还在兴高采烈地向尤里安展示她今天逛街的成果，各式儿童餐具摆了一桌，她一样一样拿起来给尤里安看。  
尤里安在电话那头尽量陪着小心。说实话，他也确实觉得抱歉，这几天都早出晚归，孩子基本是卡琳一个人在带。卡琳刚生产那阵情绪波动特别剧烈，过了一个多月，情况似乎有好转，但尤里安总觉得哪里让人不安心。也许是卡琳经常放空的眼神，也许是她时不时拒绝跟孩子身体接触，又也许是她的话越来越少。今天，尤里安有事要去评议会大厦，那是卡琳以前每天工作的地方，走之前他还特意问过了卡琳，要不要带着孩子一起过去。  
“不要耽误了正事。” 卡琳立刻拒绝，“我可以带丽莎去逛街，一天很快就过去了。”  
一天本可以很快就过去的，直到快离开前，卡琳忽然打来了电话，告知她们已经回到家。尤里安略感安心地看着卡琳兴高采烈地展示她的宝贝，到这里一切都很好。  
他本来选了一处僻静的走廊接电话，不知为什么突然有几个人拐了进来。尤里安一看，原来是以前伊谢尔伦飞行纵队的旧识，他转过身寒暄了两句，互相说笑着猛拍对方肩膀。就这么一会儿功夫，等尤里安再次打开影像，卡琳已经神色大变，哭得撕心裂肺。  
尤里安不敢迟疑，飞速冲到家。迎接他的是一块平板电脑，尤里安闪身躲过，屏幕在墙壁上撞得粉碎。卡琳赤脚坐在地毯上，脸和脖子都哭得发红，小丽莎在她脚边爬。尤里安心头一紧，几步跳过去把丽莎抱起来，放在胸前小心安抚。  
卡琳注意到了，又哭又笑，“你抱她走，抱你女儿走！走开！”  
两个小时之后，精疲力竭的尤里安给杨和先寇布打了电话。卡琳不愿离开地毯，不吃东西不喝水，只要尤里安一靠近就哭闹不止，而这边丽莎又要喝奶、要人陪着玩。  
“我是实在没办法了。” 尤里安躲在卫生间里说，“这么晚打扰你们，真的非常抱歉！”  
等杨和先寇布赶到的时候，尤里安总算取得了一点进展，成功地把又踢又咬的卡琳从地板上抱到了床上。刚一松开手，卡琳就把床上所有的枕头朝他扔了过去。  
“尤里安·敏兹！” 杨和先寇布最先听到的就是卡琳的哭喊，“你把什么都毁了，我的人生全都被你毁了，你明不明白！我什么都没有了，什么都没有了！你明不明白！都是因为你……” 卡琳的声音有些残破，她这时看到了先寇布，便拉起被子蒙住头继续抽咽。  
尤里安没力气说话，只是颓丧地呆坐一旁，半天才反应过来，他抬起无神的眼睛，抹了一把汗又站起来，“我去把丽莎抱出去喂奶……提督，华尔特，抱歉……你们……请你们先照看着卡琳，我去……” 他没心情再说，干脆只低头走了出去。  
卡琳的抽咽在一点点平复，正当杨以为她哭累了快睡着了的时候，却又听到被子里传来一阵低低的笑声。满脸是汗的卡琳拉开被子，忽然下床站起来，站到先寇布面前。  
“我问过你这个问题，但我还想再问一遍。你还记得我母亲的名字吗？” 先寇布斜了一眼比自己矮半头的女儿，喉结抖动一下，没有说话。卡琳又一声冷笑，“她叫伊丽莎白·罗莎莱·冯·克罗歇尔。所以，我让我的女儿也叫伊丽莎白。你看见那个孩子了吗？你记住，她跟我母亲一个名字。” 卡琳眼中突然直直滚下两行泪，全身脱力一般就要向地板滑落。先寇布精准地扶住了她的腰。  
没过多久，卡琳就甜甜睡了过去，细密的汗珠还留在鼻尖和额头，火红的发丝散落在枕头上。先寇布默默看着她，杨默默站在门口。过了一阵先寇布抬起头，正撞上杨的目光。  
这件事过后一周，尤里安和先寇布一起来了杨的公寓。尤里安去泡了一大壶红茶、一大壶咖啡，还摆上了一瓶白兰地，然后三个男人围坐在桌前。  
“怎么回事？” 杨茫然地看着另外两人。  
尤里安给自己倒了杯酒。“产后抑郁。” 他费力地吐出这几个字。杨深深皱眉，往自己的红茶里又加了点白兰地。先寇布从尤里安手里接过酒，也一饮而尽。  
闷闷喝了半天，杨不太确定地开口问道，“那应该……这个应该……怎么办呢？”  
先寇布忽然把手按在了他不自觉握紧的手掌上。“卡琳会回去工作。” 杨抬起眼，迎上先寇布的目光。“尤里安找菲列特利加谈过了，她也已经同意。对于卡琳的情况，药物治疗之外，最好的方式是转移注意力，让她非常专注地投入另一件事，感受到自己的价值，而不是感觉所有的一切都被孩子吞噬。”  
杨连连点头，“这样当然再好不过……那么尤里安是要留在家里照顾丽莎了？唔，我想尤里安也许比卡琳还更合适一些……”  
“提督，这真是很难开口……” 尤里安低下头，抓紧了杯子，“没有人比我更清楚您有多看重眼下的生活方式。但这一次，我真的需要您的帮助。我向您保证，时间不会太久。”  
杨威利显得比刚才更加茫然，他伸出一根手指指着自己，眉毛向上抬起。而尤里安肯定地点头，“准确的说，” 他又看了眼先寇布，“是您和华尔特的帮助。我考虑过了，如果把照顾丽莎的事情单独交付到二位任何一位手中，都会是过分沉重的工作。”  
趴在沙发上睡觉的元帅这时候呜咽了一声，杨觉得掌心都在冒汗，“可是……不，尤里安，我当然很想帮忙。可是……尤里安，你确定吗？我？”  
“提督，因为我走不开。” 尤里安攥紧拳头，“格林希尔女士亲自来告诉我，让我去选择和安排这次飞行球大赛的人选，这段时间也一直都在准备……”   
“尤里安，” 杨忽然变得严肃，“你现在虽然已经是小有名气的飞行球明星，可比赛年年都有……”   
先寇布忍不住打断，“我必须轻微修正阁下的观点，事实上，尤里安可不是小有名气，在海尼森，不知道主席议长都是谁的大有人在，但不认识最佳得分手的，我却一个都没见过。” 杨威利语气里有点不快，“可我们并不是在讨论尤里安的职业成就，目前的情况下……”  
“提督，” 尤里安抬起眼，“下个月跟皇太后一起来访的还有费沙大学飞行球队，已经定下来跟我们在比克古体育场的飞行球馆比赛。球票都炒疯了，您不知道吗？”  
杨假装没有看到先寇布的表情，低下头喝自己的红茶。  
“那么，事情就这样决定了。” 先寇布放下酒杯，“而且，阁下终于能有机会补上自己本应承担的监护人责任。”  
而杨威利立刻进行了反击：“对阁下来说，难道不也是同样如此吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

下午四点，尤里安特意提前结束手里的工作，匆匆赶回家，一进门，他就把训练包飞快扔到地板上，忐忑不安地小步进屋。  
首先闻到的却是香气，食物的香气。尤里安心中疑惑，又走到里面婴儿房，也是一团暖香。小丽莎的午觉还没有睡醒，而照看她的杨威利靠在婴儿床边，也眯着眼睛。  
尤里安喜滋滋地走进厨房，果然先寇布站在里面，身上系着深绿色围裙，正在做一锅爱尔兰炖羊肉。“是提督喜欢的菜。” 他小声欢呼，接过先寇布递过来的小勺尝了一点汤味，又忍不住把勺子舔干净。“突然发现自己很久没好好做饭了，倒是很想念呢。” 他不免遗憾地露出微笑。  
这是杨和先寇布照看丽莎的第一天，诸事太平，出乎意料的顺利。  
过了一个小时，卡琳打电话回来说要加班，看上去心情不错。提前吃完的尤里安去了婴儿房，饭桌前只坐着杨和先寇布。  
吃了一会儿，杨觉得不对劲，他抬起头，瞄了眼坐在对面的人。“非常美味。” 他补充道。  
饭后，两人从尤里安家里出来，步行返回。他们都还住在旧时的军官住宅区，相隔一两条街，基本算是同路。先寇布很自然地陪杨走到了他家门口，然后就站在那里，没有道别，也没有离开；杨也没有立刻进门，两个人突然就这样奇怪地站在路边。  
“那……” 杨挠挠头，“明天再见？”  
先寇布忽然上前一步，靠近杨的耳边，“阁下明天可以帮我多分担一点吗？我觉得你就只是呆在那里，什么也不做，什么都要我去完成。”  
“噢，对不起。” 杨威利先是本能地回应，而后耳朵烧得发红。他扭过头，避开先寇布的呼吸，“但是中将既然什么都会，我又何必去增添麻烦？你顺手就能完成很多事，于我却是异常艰难。”  
先寇布的动作忽然停滞。杨威利向后退了半步，匆匆转身，“明天再见。”  
他想自己本不该多话。先寇布站在路口抽了几根烟，看着杨家的灯光亮起又熄灭。此时的两人谁都没有想到，仅仅一天之后，丽莎就从天使变成了小魔头。  
这天早上，杨和先寇布照例早早到了尤里安家，当时尤里安正在把配好剂量的奶瓶放进恒温箱，他叮嘱了几句取出来的时间。卡琳站在旁边看着，先是没说话，然后渐渐拉长了脸。  
“我现在就要喂丽莎一瓶奶。” 她对尤里安说，“喂完了我再去上班。”  
尤里安点了几下操作屏，恒温箱的盖子缓缓合上。“卡琳，” 他帮她提起包，“丽莎还没有醒。你想想，你早上被吵醒的时候是不是也会不开心？”  
“丽莎也是我女儿，” 卡琳忽然生出一股阴郁的怒气，“你不要事事把我排除在外。” 尤里安没料到，卡琳会大力推开自己，然后几步就走到了恒温箱旁边，点开盖子就要把手伸进去。  
“卡琳！” 尤里安一声惊呼。  
还没有停止加热的恒温箱里冲出一股灼热的蒸汽，尤里安挡下卡琳的时候手臂瞬间被烫红。这时候，卡琳才忽然换了个人一样，转头就清醒地给尤里安做紧急处理；片刻之后，家里的车已经开到门口，她带着尤里安立刻直奔医院。  
并留下了已经被吵醒的丽莎。  
一开始，杨认为只要把奶嘴塞到婴儿嘴里就万事大吉，可惜计划的制定与实施间确实存在一定差距。丽莎在婴儿床里翻来倒去，不断摇头和挥舞小手臂，即使张大了嘴，那也只是为了发出哭声，对于奶瓶根本不屑一顾，有好几次，她还差点把杨手里的奶瓶掀翻在一旁。  
“会不会是太烫了？” 先寇布站在一旁干着急，“你先尝一口？”  
杨只好小小吸了一下，然后眉毛缩成一团。“是太烫了吗？” 先寇布凑过来。杨摇头，“真难喝呀……” 他再次摇头，“如果是我，也会拒绝的……”  
“阁下的观点真是很有帮助。” 先寇布从杨手里拿过奶瓶，“换我来试一试吧。不过，能不能麻烦阁下把丽莎抱起来？我猜测，她这个姿势并不适合进食。”  
杨踌躇了一阵，先寇布又催促了一遍，丽莎哭得更大声了一点，终于，不败的指挥官颤抖着伸出双手，伸向了小婴儿柔软的身体。  
“对，就这样，一手托着背，不，上去一点，脖子那里……这只手，屁股下面，托着大腿，好，很好，转过来……” 先寇布一跺脚，“谁让你转过来了？让丽莎转过来！”  
“我没法让丽莎转过来！” 杨满脸通红，双手僵直，“你就不能到我背后来吗？”  
先寇布想，自己也不能要求太高。丽莎这时候紧紧贴着杨的胸口，小脑袋软软地搭在他一边肩膀上，小拳头则搭在另一边，正伴着哭声有节奏地抓着杨的耳朵。先寇布近身过去，也紧紧贴在杨的后背上，膝盖抵着他大腿；由于丽莎一直在动，他便伸出手从杨的脖子那里环过去，正好扶着丽莎的后脑勺，同时把奶嘴顺利塞进了那张粉嫩的小嘴。  
“她……她喝了吗？” 杨有些不自然地意识到自己正在先寇布的手臂里，蹭着他的肩膀。  
那肩膀抖了几下。显然先寇布在点头。  
“别一直喝。会呛到。” 杨颤颤巍巍地提醒。  
肩膀又抖了几下，这时杨感到背后那人的体温稍微远离了一点自己。他还没想好说什么，忽然感觉到肩膀一侧一股湿热，然后一阵响亮的哭声几乎撞破耳膜。  
“她又吐出来了！” 后面传来先寇布的惊呼，忙不迭伸手托住丽莎的下巴，但婴儿嘴里的奶水和唾液还是继续沿着先寇布的指缝流下来。  
杨定在原地，几乎一动也不敢动，虽然肩膀和后背湿淋淋的很不舒服，他还是忍不住评论道，“居然送进嘴的食物都能吐出来，我看丽莎倒是要比以前的许多政客优秀不少呢！”  
“这种时候还能发表高见，我对阁下的敬佩又加深了一层。” 先寇布回答，“只不过，丽莎好像也跟以前的许多政客一样，对阁下的表现并不十分满意。” 这时候他转过去，两只手伸向丽莎的腋窝，把小女孩从杨身上抬了起来。  
但先寇布的接手显然也没有让局势稳定下来。丽莎还在哇哇大哭，整个下巴和胸口湿漉漉的，先寇布只好勉强托着她的头安抚。眼见哭声还是没有减弱，丽莎的小脸蛋涨得通红，又哭又咳，几乎背过气；先寇布顿时慌了，整个人不由得开始左摇右晃，嘴里还吹起了口哨，依稀听得出是一首面目全非的儿歌。大约来自不知从哪个角落突然被唤醒的幼年记忆吧。  
杨站在一旁，看得目瞪口呆，嘴角忍不住上挑。  
“你不去换件衣服吗？” 先寇布在试图转移他的注意力。杨立刻意识到。于是他坚定地摇头。  
“但也许应该给丽莎换衣服了。” 先寇布皱起眉头，一把将丽莎抬起来搁在自己肩头，用一只手稳稳固定住，另一只手抬起来，闻了一下。“我想我找到原因了。”  
尤里安离开得匆忙，忘了提醒他们早上先给丽莎换尿布。


	5. Chapter 5

一天当中，杨威利最喜欢的时间是下午，以前是，现在更是。经过连日鏖战，他和先寇布不约而同地发现，只要他们能成功让丽莎进入午睡状态，那基本就能把时间顺利地耗到尤里安回家，然后万事大吉、只等开溜。  
“听起来仍然很缺乏责任感。” 卡介伦听完不以为然。这位中将是原杨舰队成员中仅有的几个留职将官之一，他目前仍在后勤部门，负责巴拉特自治区防卫武装的日常运转；留存的官兵数量虽只能用“聊胜于无”来形容，卡介伦的工作自然也变得非常轻松，但用杨的话说，“毕竟还是需要去办公室才能领到薪水”，所以，他还是只能选择在星期日前来探望丽莎，或者更确切地讲，来看杨和先寇布的笑话。  
尽管是周末，但卡琳和尤里安仍然忙得脱不开身，两人都不在家。卡介伦家的两位小姐一位远赴费沙求学（如今已是十分平常的事了）、另一位天天忙着跟自己的朋友搞乐队，根本不着家，这一天前来的也只有夫妻俩。卡介伦夫人一进门就开始检视他们的各项工作，从过来人的角度看，几乎就没有满意的地方。  
杨和先寇布却没有什么不满意的。自她登门，卡介伦夫人就围着小丽莎转，后来干脆不由分说把几个碍手碍脚的男人赶出了婴儿房。杨虽然觉得劳动客人有些不好意思，但真要直面内心的话，他也乐于现在跟先寇布和卡介伦一起坐在起居室里，慢悠悠喝起下午茶。  
先寇布的茶艺固然同尤里安尚有差距，但既然不用自己动手，杨威利也觉得没什么可抱怨的。只是，他手上端着的红茶刚喝完半杯，卡介伦就半真半假地抛出了一个问题。  
“杨，如果皇太后想要见你，你应该没有理由也没有可能拒绝吧？”  
杨皱着眉头把白瓷杯放回茶几上。“原来卡介伦学长是来加班的。”  
“你听说了什么？” 先寇布跷起腿，手靠在沙发垫子上撑起头，定定看向卡介伦。  
“噢！先寇布中将目前仍在政府中供职吧？” 卡介伦像是突然才想起一样，“虽然已经有一阵没有出勤了……希望你接到命令的时候不要太惊讶，因为贵连队，也就是特警部门，也许会被安排去负责前元帅杨威利的个人安全……”  
“这又为了什么？” 杨威利不由抬高声音，“我只是一介平民，政府有必要浪费纳税人的钱吗？”  
“难道不安排这项任务，纳税人的钱就不会被浪费吗？” 卡介伦朝先寇布略一偏头，“没有别的意思。” 先寇布哼了一声，朝他略微抬起咖啡杯，表示毫不计较。他还等着卡介伦说下去。  
这时候小丽莎响亮的笑声从里面传出，很快，卡介伦夫人抱着孩子出现在过道口。“她跟我玩得有些累，” 卡介伦夫人两眼放光，“恐怕会饿，我想再喂她一点东西，奶瓶在哪里？”  
“我去拿。” 先寇布愉快地站起身，“要是她玩累了，再喂饱了就可以很快睡着。”  
卡介伦夫人随他转身，嘴里忍不住数落，“真是的……喂饱了怎么能马上睡觉呢……”   
先寇布很快又回到了起居室，丽莎的笑声时断时续。  
“你们有关注最近的言论吗？” 卡介伦压低了声音，免得搅扰孩子入睡，“对于希尔德陛下的来访，倒是有一些奇怪的声音呢。”  
“所谓的自治只是假象吗？” 杨轻声接口，“帝国是绝对无法容忍共和制度存在的，更加无法容忍伊谢尔伦，只要有一点点不顺心的苗头，他们就会撕破那张脆弱的伪善面具。而我们呢，只能求老爷们发发善心。是这些吗？”  
“真是没想到啊！” 卡介伦真心实意地感叹，“我本来以为你的大脑里只剩一丛杂草了。”  
杨揉揉头发。“也许是事实，但学长太过低估我快速除草的能力了。认真地讲，这些想法并非全然不合理，但只是太过简单，甚至非常幼稚。”  
“如果帝国对海尼森全无耐心，他能有一万种选择。对比一下当年皇帝的手段吧！现在皇太后自己来了，没有任何一位元帅随行，考虑到偏偏是在菲列特利加新上任这个时间，试探的想法应该是有的，但用这种方式示强威胁？确实是幼稚的猜测。” 先寇布补充道。  
卡介伦听了露出微笑，“你们两个亲家倒像是从一个嘴里说话一样。没错，菲列特利加也认为，皇太后想看看我们会呈现一个怎样的海尼森，不过，我是不想考虑这么多啦……”  
“难道有人想在这时闹事吗？” 杨威利突然打断。  
“什么？那倒不是……” 卡介伦倒有几分错愕，“据我所知还没有这方面的情报。只是在一些公开的言论里，你杨威利的大名可是屡屡出现，似乎要维持巴拉特星域的地位，让帝国有所忌惮是必须的，而我们虽然既无士兵又无战舰，但只要把奇迹的杨摆上台面，费沙就不能对我们轻举妄动呢。”  
“那就只能很抱歉了。” 杨坦坦然端起茶杯，轻轻吹了口热气。  
先寇布的表情严肃了些。“所以要以防万一是吗？也许存在有心之徒想要利用……”  
“其实也只是菲列特利加的猜测罢了！” 卡介伦连忙回答，“没有任何证据。”  
“她现在要考虑那么多事，还分心顾着我，真是惭愧。” 杨笑笑，“不过先寇布中将如今天天跟我呆在一起，如果算上这个安排，他也是同时在尽公职了。”  
另外两个人也都轻声发笑，卡介伦这才解释说，若非如此，中将天天离岗的事也不会没人管了。“但除此以外，” 他又倾身向前一点，更加压低了声音，“更重要的工作是在飞行球比赛那天。杨，你可属于政府邀请的客人之列。而且实际上，这是皇太后本人的愿望。”  
杨威利愣了一会儿。“可是……” 他轻轻放下茶杯，“可是……丽莎怎么办呢？”  
正说到这里，卡介伦夫人抱着孩子晃荡着路过起居室，嘴里轻轻哼唱。丽莎趴在她肩头，眼皮耷拉着，显见是快睡着了。  
杨和先寇布一下连呼吸都放慢了，生怕惊扰到她即将到来的美梦。  
一声尖锐的门铃突然击碎了两人的期待。卡介伦夫人猛地站定，丽莎微微晃了下头。又是连续几声尖锐的铃声。  
亚典波罗不合时宜的来访让所有人气愤不已，先寇布更是站都懒得站起来，但这位三十岁以上的青年对此毫无觉察，反而一进来就大呼小叫：“丽莎！你专门出来迎接我的吗？看到达斯提哥哥有没有很开心？”  
虽然厚颜无耻了一点，但丽莎好像确实是很开心，两只肉乎乎的小手伸出来，朝着正在做鬼脸的亚典波罗乱抓，咯咯笑个不停。而亚典波罗也没有注意到卡介伦夫人严峻的目光，伸手就把丽莎捞了过来，高高举起在空中转了大半圈。  
丽莎兴奋得尖叫起来。亚典波罗又将她向下一晃，又瞬间抬高，随着身体的升起，丽莎挥舞着双手拍打亚典波罗的小臂，声音也越来越尖。眼看亚典波罗的高空旋转游戏还没有停止的意思，先寇布终于站了起来。丽莎的尖叫一阵接一阵，已经有些刺耳了。  
但当尖叫变成猛烈的咳嗽时，卡介伦夫人变了脸色。她稳稳地揽过孩子坐下来，而丽莎还在干咳，眼眶涨得发红，里面蓄了一汪水。  
先寇布拿着水瓶过来的时候，亚典波罗抢先一步夺在手里，蹲在卡介伦夫人身边，讨好似地用水瓶的吸管去碰丽莎的嘴唇。但是孩子拼命摇头，还推开卡介伦夫人，一边叫一边朝亚典波罗伸手。显然，她还想玩，但亚典波罗却没这么大胆子了。“先喝水，先喝水吧。” 他避让开，还是继续伸长了手，想把吸管塞进丽莎嘴里。  
遭到拒绝的孩子顿时放声大哭。  
“给我吧。” 先寇布沉着脸。  
一开始，孩子的哭声并没有减弱，先寇布只是搂着她晃了一会儿，就慢慢转到了杨的手上。丽莎贴着杨的胸口，后背的起伏才逐渐变得平缓；当杨把自己的手指伸给她的时候，丽莎的小拳头轻轻抓住，杨作势一缩，丽莎咯咯笑着，又伸手用力握紧。眼看杨试图收缩几次都没有逃离，丽莎更开心了，笑得咧开嘴，先寇布就在这时候把水瓶递上前，她自己凑过去把吸管咬住了。  
闹腾了半天的孩子终于整个人趴在杨的身上，闭上眼睛流起了口水。杨也只好仰在沙发靠垫上，轻轻抚着丽莎的后脑勺。  
“睡啦？” 亚典波罗笑眯眯的又坐了过来。  
杨无奈地苦笑一下。“你要是来得太勤，我们恐怕没有活路了。”  
“学长还真是幽默。” 亚典波罗抓了把脑后的头发，“我本来在组稿，但是忽然听到传言，说学长已经答应重回军队，还要跟皇太后陛下重谈自治协定呢。我心想不好，学长肯定是被人绑架了，于是立刻赶了过来……”  
“那可真是太感谢了。” 杨也偏过头去，压低了声音，“结果你也是来加班的。世上有这么多勤奋之人，我真是欣慰，对继续领取退休金的前景也充满了乐观。”  
“所以真实的情况是……”  
“是我决定赤手空拳攻下费沙。具体的部分你自由发挥就好。”   
亚典波罗正在抗议，丽莎在杨的胸口动了一下，手指拽紧了他的衣服，杨托着她，小心向上坐了坐，下巴蹭着小婴儿头顶。“出现这些想法倒并不稀奇，” 他小声说，“数百年对立之后，以征服战争的形式推进的和平，当然会很脆弱，不被信任也可以想见。”  
先寇布收束目光，端起咖啡看着杨，“虽然只是一点点涟漪，但这样的不信任会引向何方呢？”   
杨低头看着丽莎，“不过无论社会或个人，首先要看双方是否准备去信任吧。就我们来说，自治的善果已经是能希求的极限。即使不能考到满分，也断没有干脆去考零分的道理。”  
几个人默然无语一阵。“啊，” 卡介伦忽然抬起头，“所以你会去球场的吧，杨？”  
“怎么还是这件事？” 杨不满地嘟囔，“去保障丽莎享有的和平，不是你们领薪水的人该做的事吗？”  
“尽力而为。我还指望当我年老力衰寿终正寝的时候，丽莎会靠在床头握着我的手，为减少了一个老麻烦喜极而泣。” 先寇布靠在沙发上微笑。  
也不知道是丽莎还是杨威利轻轻哼了两声。  
等晚上尤里安和卡琳回来的时候，来访的客人已经走了。得知他们谈话的内容后，尤里安却并未像杨所预期的那样欣喜。“我还以为，” 尤里安别过脸，“我还以为提督早就把这件事安排进计划里，结果原先根本没有打算来看我的比赛啊！”  
杨一时张口结舌，已经等在门厅的先寇布这时候回头说，“尤里安，你难道还不了解，杨提督是根本没有什么计划的吗？一旦闲下来，可能只会期待一天到晚喝酒的日子吧！”  
“还是不要喝太多酒啊……” 尤里安忍不住又叮嘱道。  
他们跟往天一样一起走在回家的路上，但此时的杨似乎心情不太好，先寇布却少见的没有察觉出来，他也在想着别的事，沉浸在某种含混不清的情绪中。  
“今天下午，我有一种回到了休伯利安的错觉。” 少将首先打破沉默。他能听出杨呼吸的频率起了变化。“我们曾为了和平而战，现在和平到来了，这很好，但回过头再去看，当时的我其实并不知道和平的含义。”  
“你想说什么？” 杨抬起黑色的眼睛。  
“只是一点无端感概。” 先寇布继续往前走，“和平意味着紧张和焦虑的终结。和平时代意味着更广阔的时间和空间。战场就像绞紧的齿轮，将不同人的命运缠结在一起，而在和平到来的时刻，这齿轮散落一地，可以落到任何地方。简而言之，我们不在休伯利安里面了。”  
在休伯利安里面。在司令官的房间或者办公室里。在多喝了几杯酒之后，先寇布会发现，他的提督身上那种不易察觉的疏离会被更为单纯的轻松所取代。他们纾解彼此的神经紧张。在空荡荡的宇宙空间里，人会本能地想要抓住某种坚实的东西。  
但如今他们本就踩在坚实的大地上。不是战舰里人造的重力，不是要塞那样的钢铁之城，而是真正的行星，真正的土地。最开始这没什么区别，先寇布仍旧维持着此前的生活方式，杨威利也还是杨威利。直到某一个时刻先寇布才意识到，他不再能简单地走到下一个舱室，自然而然推开门，黑发的提督一如既往就坐在那里。在那个空间里，有些话根本不必说，现在则必须说些什么了。只不过，似乎谁也没有刻意“说些什么”的打算。感觉有点奇怪，不是吗？对于先寇布这样一个人来说，对于杨威利这样一个人来说。  
这天晚上听到先寇布大发议论，杨心里很清楚他的弦外之音，只是并未立即作答；直到例行的道别过后，他突然发现先寇布准备拐去另一个方向。  
“你现在不回家？”杨有些突兀地喊住了他。  
先寇布似有诧异，“阁下突然对我的私生活产生了兴趣？”  
“不算很多。” 杨缓缓抬起眉毛，“我想，我们现在又成为同事了？考虑到第二天的工作效率，我比较希望你保持足够的休息时间。当然，” 他停了停，“如果你认为不会有什么影响，当我没说。”  
杨原本以为会听到对方尖锐或戏谑的言辞。“你早点休息吧，我只是去俱乐部跟林兹他们喝点酒，不然呢？” 先寇布的声音有些疲惫。  
“你没有义务跟我讲这些——” 杨这个下意识的回应却被先寇布烦躁地打断，“我知道！……关于我的个人自由，阁下无需多次强调。你我之间确实没有任何约束，最近聚在一处只是事务使然，除此之外我们完全不必互相打扰。我说得够完整吗？还有没有需要补充的？”  
杨随意地四下看了看，街道静寂得一丝风也没有，他一时也不知道目光该往哪里放。“唉……” 他挠挠头，有些无奈，“你这个人，还真是很难相处。”


	6. Chapter 6

很多时候先寇布认为杨威利是个充满矛盾的人，让人很难了解；他也认为像丽莎这样无法使用理智进行沟通的婴孩，同样很难了解；但当两种无法理解的存在叠加在一起，他却觉得没什么难以理解的了。  
小丽莎如今已经跟杨混得很熟，她喜欢他、完完全全相信他，经常靠着杨的肩膀或胸膛就安然入睡。这也是什么魔法吗？有时候连尤里安都觉得不解。  
不管怎么说，这桩事实降低了外出的难度。球赛当天，当先寇布把丽莎用婴儿背带捆在杨身上的时候，她不哭不闹，甚至还充满好奇。反倒是杨有一些抵触情绪，他一遍遍地质问先寇布：一定要这样公开露面吗？很多熟人和不熟的人都会看到的吧！甚至还有立体电视转播！  
“阁下难道还有偶像包袱？” 先寇布又紧了紧后面的带扣。  
“我谈论的是公平的问题。” 杨为自己辩解道，“一开始不就说好了，是我们两人一起照看丽莎，你现在把她完全交给我，这难道是合理的吗？”  
先寇布不以为然，“对不起，我有公务在身，阁下有吗？” 讨论就此终结。  
尤里安作为今天的主角，很早就出了门，两人抵达比克古体育场的时候，也没有看到尤里安的踪影；卡琳倒是站在贵宾安检通道门口，但神色有些不善。  
杨喊了一声，卡琳转过身来，双眼直直地盯着杨身前鼓起的那一团。丽莎头朝着后面，手脚在挥舞，并不知道妈妈就在跟前。“我们……前几天谈过的，对吧？” 杨担心卡琳已经忘记了这事，“我带丽莎来……”  
“是的提督。” 卡琳站定，挺起身，“请您先过安检吧，然后跟着路标走就是休息室。您可以先在那里坐一会儿。” 杨还没回过神，卡琳已经转向了他身旁的高大男人，“先寇布中将，请问阁下的连队都到了吗？十分钟后有个通报小会，我们发现了一些情况，需要商讨接下来的行动。”  
先寇布回答得不慌不忙，“刚刚在路上的时候，布鲁姆哈尔特上校告诉我，他们已经在检查休息室和贵宾区了。其他区域也属于我们的职责吗，卡特罗捷·冯·克罗歇尔中校？”  
卡琳的瞳孔收缩了一点。“您的职责是保障杨提督的安全，不是打扫某个区域。” 她沉声回答。  
“这是自然。” 先寇布把手从裤兜里抽出来，也顺手抽出软帽理了理戴在头顶，“那么，中校，现在可以告诉我发现什么情况了吗？”  
“是的卡琳，我也很想知道发生了什么事。” 杨连忙接上话。  
杨和先寇布在前往体育场的途中，已经在车里看了一遍头条新闻。摄政皇太后陛下昨日抵达后，立即就在空港的新闻中心发表了面向所有巴拉特星域居民的致辞，她提到自己此行的目的是为了促进民间交往和了解，同时也向新任自治政府主席表示祝贺，并表示很期待首次的官方会晤。  
眼前的这幅讽刺漫画无疑就是以此为题匆匆赶制的。希尔德高举长枪站在高台上，金色王冠变成了毒蛇，嘴里唾沫横飞，她的裙子底下伸出了一条美妙的长腿，上面紧紧攀附着菲列特利加，她正在这条裸露的大腿上印下唇印。这还不是最糟糕的。另有一张画的是两人压扁了脸吻在一起，互相紧紧抓着对方的头发。还有一些相对立意平庸和直白些，比如小号的菲列特利加拉着肥胖妇女希尔德叫妈妈什么的。  
卡琳每掀开一张，脸色就更难看一分。“这都是早上的时候，我们在体育场周围看到的张贴。我可以肯定，还有别的恶心东西贴在外面。” 她几乎咬牙切齿，“要是让我知道这些诋毁格林希尔女士的家伙都是谁……”  
“你可是共和政府的公职人员啊，中校。” 先寇布的语气没什么改变，“虽然说，这也属于言论自由的范畴，但如此丑化女士们，倒确实激起了我的骑士精神。这些家伙显然就在观众当中，只不过，他们到底想干什么呢？”  
“我还以为阁下会有更高明的看法。” 卡琳的语气也恢复如常，“提督，中将，这是给二位的对讲耳塞，请收好。现在请中将跟我一起去通报会吧，我们还有很多工作要安排。”  
卡琳转身的时候，丽莎绵软地哼唧了一声。年轻的母亲站定几秒，突然又快步走开。  
前来看比赛的观众已经开始入场。对于飞行球这项前同盟的国民运动，杨威利其实并不熟悉。他作为监护人的恶劣表现之一，就包括当年对尤里安夺得海尼森飞行球大赛青少年组得分王一事几乎一无所知。如今尤里安已是海尼森大学队队长，当之无愧的飞行球明星，杨此前却一场球都没来看过，甚至不太清楚这项运动的规则。  
但若是提到这项运动是如何在新帝国一统之后，跨出原来的政治边境，竟至风靡整个银河系的程度，杨威利倒是略有知悉。他也听尤里安讲过，此次随皇太后到访的费沙大学队，也在上一年夺得了所在星域的年度冠军，并对于在飞行球起源地取得胜利一事，显得相当的信心满满。  
皇太后一行人抵达贵宾休息室的时候，杨飞速干咽下嘴里的小点心，匆匆忙忙起身。他没有想到真正的贵宾也到得这么早。  
在希尔德还是玛林道夫伯爵小姐的时候，杨威利曾与她有过照面，这位干练的女士与后来成为她丈夫的年轻皇帝一样，拥有罕见的美貌和华贵的金发，也拥有更为罕见和贵重的才能和心胸。而如今，当已为人母的希尔德站在杨的面前时，他发现很难将她与“摄政皇太后”这个称谓联系在一起。那种似乎从古老地球飘散出来的、苍老苍白的、臃肿的、行动迟缓的、在阴暗王座深处端起一张精致假面的陈腐味道。  
“杨元帅！好久不见！” 希尔德先向他伸出了手。这位二十多岁的女孩子化了自然的淡妆，短短的金发利落梳在耳后，一身仿骑马装的女式短上衣和长裤描绘出凹凸有致的身形；她笑得自然而随意，伸出的手也轻快有力。  
来之前杨曾和先寇布讨论过与皇太后会面时的礼节，无论单膝跪地还是吻手礼都让杨觉得太超过了。“我会笑场的。” 杨如此说。先寇布只能摇头叹息民主制度剥夺了高贵的仪式感。  
眼下这个问题得到了解决。“陛下。” 杨也伸出手，显得稍微比希尔德拘谨些。  
“噢！” 希尔德早已注意到杨并非独自前来，“这是您的千金吗？抱歉，我不知道您已经有了家室。”  
杨威利慌忙否认，有些颠三倒四地解释起这里面的原委。希尔德一直微笑着点头，最后她轻松地一摊手，“我希望敏兹小姐能见证她父亲今晚的优秀表现，但我还是会为费沙大学队加油的。”  
“我认为伊丽莎白不会介意。” 杨回答说。丽莎这时候刚好昂起头，看见杨在笑，也跟着咯咯笑起来。  
菲列特利加则在不久后抵达，她身着白色的及膝裙装，系了一条蓝色丝巾，长发挽在脑后，跟希尔德一样，也画了清爽的淡妆。此时大半观众已经入场，菲列特利加作为主人一方，在休息室里寒暄了两句后，也起身邀请皇太后入场就座。  
因为飞行球比赛需要在0.15G重力的球场内进行，球场的设计也就需要更多匠心；在比克古体育场的飞行球馆里，比赛区域和观众席运用了不同的科技，使得观众能在正常重力条件下欣赏选手在空中进行的竞技。球场的观众席仍是环形的设计，希尔德与菲列特利加的入场无疑吸引了全场的目光，两侧的大屏幕也播放出两位女士的特写画面。而在希尔德皇太后的另一侧，观众们则注意到了另一个熟悉的身影。  
第一个认出杨威利的人爆发出响亮的高喊，其他人也如梦初醒，球场内欢声雷动，倒让杨不好意思起来，他小心地盖住丽莎的耳朵，担心惊扰到她。大屏幕上，杨窘迫的脸清晰可见。  
不过这波热浪过去很快。当穿着运动重力服的球员们开始入场，并且漂浮在半空中向观众们致意时，就没人关注贵宾席上都有谁了。杨松了口气，这时候他才终于看到了尤里安的身影。备受期待的得分王身穿浅灰色队服，手上套着橙色的击球手套，正旋转一周向观众挥手。  
杨解开带扣，把丽莎翻了一面背靠自己，举着她的小手朝场内鼓掌。也不知道尤里安看到了没有，似乎是朝这边笑了一下吧；他如此想着。  
飞行球也许是起源于古代地球的篮球运动，但在低重力条件下，篮框会沿着壁面做不规则的高速移动，球员们也会在空中夺球和控球，目标当然仍然是把球投入运动的篮框。观众们很快沉浸在交战双方的激烈对抗中，希尔德也看得很投入，不时与菲列特利加交头接耳；最开始她试图同杨谈论比赛，有时也提出一些关于海尼森球员的问题，但她很快发现杨所具备的知识似乎还远逊于自己，便明智地转向了另外一边。  
半场比赛结束后有较长的休息时间，此时海尼森大学队拥有6分的领先优势，镜头对准尤里安的时候，他正在擦汗，看表情似乎不是很满意。球员们抓着壁面下方的固定带，简单靠在旁边休息、喝水、交头接耳。观众们也抓紧这个时间进进出出，买零食、买饮料，球场内人声鼎沸。  
说起来，先寇布去哪儿呢？杨忽然想到。他本以为同卡琳碰头过后，先寇布会很快回来，如今比赛过半，这位说起来还该护卫他安全的中将却不见了踪影。杨越想越疑惑，便掏出卡琳给自己的对讲耳塞，悄悄挂在耳畔。  
“快！B区第二排！左边！不不不右边！” 刚一戴上，对讲系统里的一连串高音就让杨威利抖了好几下，他连忙取下来，远远听着里面呲呲啦啦的说话声。  
似乎是卡琳的声音。  
他还没来得及再听一句，忽然就看见球场对面腾起一阵烟雾，橘红的火球飞入几乎零重力的球场，向空中升腾而去。观众席中发出一阵惊叹声。很快，球场另一侧也飞出火球，同时从后面冲出来的还有一串纸片，相隔太远，杨威利没有看清楚是什么。  
“一群废物！” 杨这时听清了对讲系统里卡琳的声音。  
球场内的安保行动很快，飞腾而上的火球很快被吸走并扑灭，观众席里涌起的喧嚣又平静下来，这时候大家正纷纷回到自己座位上，下半场的比赛就要开始了。  
杨一偏头，发现菲列特利加已经离席，隔着玻璃窗，他看到她正在休息室里与一些身穿制服的人交谈。希尔德坐了半天，有些无聊，便侧过身对杨威利说，“刚刚那个烟花很漂亮。”  
杨威利点头表示肯定，他说，在球场里，球迷们经常用这种方式表达自己的兴奋，希望陛下不要觉得不够文雅。  
他听不清希尔德在回答什么。球员们再次入场了，观众又一次致以欢呼，眼前五颜六色、人影憧憧。杨威利只知道自己在胡诌。  
那根本不是什么烟花。他一眼就认了出来，货真价实的燃烧弹。  
“卡琳——” 杨威利心头一动。他终于听到先寇布的声音了。“卡琳，封闭贵宾包厢的入口没有意义，他们可以从旁边的座席过去。我们已经确认有六个方向的人在朝贵宾包厢活动，但不确认是哪一拨。卡琳，能不能先行疏散两位女士？”  
又是一阵呲呲啦啦的声音。杨发现菲列特利加坐了回来，浅笑着向希尔德致歉，两人很快又开始聊天。  
“格林希尔女士拒绝离开。也不允许让皇太后得知威胁。” 卡琳说。  
先寇布嘴里冒出一串脏话。杨皱了下眉头，但卡琳没出声。  
“我去贵宾包厢下面的座席。” 杨听见先寇布说。他努力看向球场，眨了几下眼睛。尤里安似乎在愤怒地喊着什么，这很奇怪，他从未见过尤里安生气的样子。“唉……” 人群中一声叹息，杨这才抬起头。哦，比分平了。  
“您看，” 希尔德高兴地凑过来，“就像我说的，费沙大学队是很有可能获胜的。”  
杨有些心不在焉的点头，手指无意识地在身前交叠。似乎有什么湿湿软软的东西。他低头一看，丽莎又在抓着他的手指玩。  
稍微想了想，杨狠心从丽莎掌中抽出了自己的手指；小婴儿抓东西的力气奇大，杨抽了好几下才挣脱开。丽莎忽然抬起圆圆的眼睛，有些迷茫，她慌忙又伸手去抓杨的手指。杨稍微挨了她一下，又迅速把手收回，丽莎扑了个空。  
大半场比赛都非常乖巧的丽莎这时候嚎啕大哭起来，希尔德和菲列特利加都好奇而关切地转过头。杨惊慌地拍着孩子后背，“对不起，对不起，这……真是太不好意思了……”  
“请不要这样说，” 希尔德一脸理解，“小孩子就是这样的。”  
“那我……失陪了。” 杨作势要起身。  
“请随意吧。” 希尔德向他微微偏头，嘴角带笑。  
路过休息室的时候，杨一边把手指交给丽莎，一边用另一只手捂住对讲耳塞。  
“先寇布？是我。我正从贵宾包厢出来。听着，闭嘴，听着，这里外面有一处平台，能够完全看到下面入口和通道的情况。我看到你了，你从那个黄色的门里出来了对吗？抬头，我在玻璃门这边。闭嘴，听我指挥，我这个位置看得比你清楚。” 丽莎没有再哭，先寇布也没有再抱怨了，杨松了口气，“好，现在告诉我你知道的情况，我们要找什么样的人？”  
虽然满肚子火，但先寇布还是承认，杨的做法没有问题。按照杨指示的路线，林兹的分队已经截获了一波揣着燃烧弹往贵宾包厢赶的嫌疑分子。他自己现在处于越来越快的奔跑中，因为杨让他从一个斜坡的拐角处翻到上一层座席的通道去。  
“然后呢？” 先寇布跃入上一层通道的平台。  
对讲系统里没有回应。  
“提督？然后呢？提督？……杨？”  
没有回应。呲呲啦啦一阵响声。  
先寇布开始沿着通道奔跑，在这个拐角，他看不到贵宾包厢通道的情况。见鬼，该死，他让我来这里做什么？他到底在干什么？  
耳塞里呲呲啦啦一阵响声。  
“华尔特，我遇到麻烦了。”   
非常轻，是杨的声音。


	7. Chapter 7

卡介伦在周围人异样的目光下大笑起来，夫人恼火地瞪了他一眼，可惜卡介伦并未注意到，此时他正伸长了脖子往旁边看。他带着耳机，正在接一个音频电话。  
“不，没有看到他，不在座位上……什么？提前走？不可能！也许是去喂小孩了……他会坐回来的，你就别等了，快起飞吧。听着，奥利比，我可是费了好大功夫，甚至可以说是——” 他压低声音，“以权谋私了。所以你真的不要让我失望啊！”  
他又捂着耳朵听了一阵，笑声更加响亮。坐在卡介伦夫妻后排的壮汉这时候已经用尽了全部的克制。  
“你是白痴吗！” 虽然他块头很大，但憋了好半天也只想出了这么一句话，似乎没有什么杀伤力；他自己也有察觉，便只好强行用身体优势加以弥补，也就是说用自己的膝盖撞击卡介伦座椅的后背。周围有人恨铁不成钢，便帮着他补了一句，“看不懂飞行球为什么不回家去！”  
“你是不是帝国的间谍！” 目前来看这句最厉害。  
卡介伦心想自己也不是好惹的，但在夫人的怒视下，他还是把还击憋回了肚子里。夫人四面陪着笑，这事也就过去了。比分被扳平，谁都心情不好，也懒得再多计较。  
“在跟谁打电话？” 夫人压低了声音，严厉地看着他。  
卡介伦捂着嘴，“波布兰。昨天就在空港入港啦，眼下人在伊万·高尼夫机场。”  
夫人的神色更加不善。“你们准备搞什么鬼？”  
卡介伦想搂住夫人的肩膀，但被夫人伸手一掀，挡了回去。“好玩的事，” 他的心情丝毫未受影响，“一会儿你就等着看吧。我的好夫人，我只是不想破坏你的惊喜。”

“杨元帅，您大概误解了，我们都是您的崇拜者，对您没有半点恶意。”  
近身过来的高个男孩伸手摘下了杨耳后的对讲耳塞，扔到地上，一脚踩得粉碎。他身后站着十几个少男少女，衣服和发色花花绿绿，看上去都是一脸稚气。杨估计他们都只十来岁。只不过，他们中的一部分人身上配着合成材料武器，而所有人手腕上都系着蓝白色飘带，所有人脸上都挂着骄傲。  
“但是您的做法太让我们寒心了！” 后面有个瘦瘦的女孩气愤地表示。  
杨发现远处通道有人朝自己移动后，就立即指示了先寇布最快接近自己的路线，但两侧都有人朝中间汇拢，杨没有时间具体描述自己所处的状况。  
怀里的丽莎似乎也感到了不安，小小的手指挠了一下杨威利的衬衫，杨伸手托住她的头——别怕——他心里默念道——别怕，我会保护你的。杨只来得及拉下电梯的紧急制动手刹，冲他而来的人便已到了跟前。  
还真是麻烦啊。  
休息室向内一侧的包厢入口那里有政府的安保人员、也有帝国的随行警卫，杨威利料定这十几号人不会往那里硬碰硬。他还不知道他们的意图，情急之下，他立刻决定封闭电梯，至少可以拖慢对方的行进速度，赢得更多的时间。  
瘦瘦的女孩发现手刹无法复位后，她的同伴们脸上开始出现惊慌的神色。他们人少、装备差，时间还要更为宝贵。“电梯不能用，我们要是走到媒体中心上面去，也太慢了吧！来不及的！” 另一个男孩子也愤恨地说。  
“去媒体中心做什么？” 杨威利有意引他们多说。媒体中心在球场顶层，视线良好。  
“杨元帅，” 踩坏耳塞的高个男孩转过身，尽量耐心地解释，“我们需要您站出来，向整个体育场的人发表演说，也通过电视转播把信息传达向所有人：我们，自由的海尼森人，不属于任何帝国！在眼下这个时刻，您能让所有人警醒，让他们看清楚我们面临的威胁。这也是您的责任，杨元帅！”  
“啊？那然后呢？” 杨威利显出好奇的样子。  
“我们首先要表明自己的立场。” 瘦瘦的女孩站出来补充道，“我们不需要同假惺惺的罗严克拉姆家族握手，反而要警惕和解的倾向，无论如何，必须分道扬镳，必须自己掌握自己的命运，自由与独立都不是通过乞求得来的！”  
她的同伴们纷纷附和，一时间情绪又激昂起来。杨威利忍住了一些不合时宜的冲动，目光淡淡扫过这群年轻人，“那就是说，你们需要去占领新闻中心咯？就这样几个人吗？倒是有点麻烦……” 他希望自己的语气把握得足够合适，“看来，是希望我作为你们的人质？”  
十几个少男少女面面相觑，多少显出些羞愧，杨本来还想多废话两句，这时另一个女孩轻言细语地出来说，“杨元帅，我们很清楚，您不了解我们的立场，也不愿站在这里，但我们有的是时间，早晚，我们的声音会被更多人听到并接受。我们向您要求的，也只是一点小小的助力而已。”  
一时间，杨威利也神情复杂。他感觉很难去反驳。“也许你们确实是未来……” 他嘟囔着摇摇头，“那又关我什么事……” 杨护住丽莎的后颈，无所谓似的看向他们，“那还等什么呢？你们有的时间并不多，我小小提醒一下，电梯锁住之后无法物理复位，现在只能从楼梯走上去。”  
像是不太相信听到的话。“您同意了吗？您认同我们的计划？” 前面的男孩难掩惊喜。  
至少可以先让他们离贵宾包厢远一点，避免不必要的麻烦。杨如此想着。

她将身上的保险环扣紧，双手放开的同时两腿往外一蹬，身体倏然悬空，顺着钢索下滑。  
杨威利在对讲系统里说的最后一句话，所有人都听到了。先寇布噼里啪啦一串骂娘之后，又跟卡琳吵了起来。前蔷薇骑士连队长此时正在急速奔跑中，全身血流过快，似乎很难冷静。  
你们吃错了什么药竟然让他一个人跑出来？这是先寇布的观点。  
保护提督的安全是谁的首要责任？这是卡琳的观点。  
“听着！” 派特里契夫的吼声让所有人耳膜一阵刺痛。“贵宾休息室的监控就没人看吗？”  
安静了十几秒。  
“有十几个人跟提督一起。部分人有武器。提督事先锁死了电梯。他们随后左转，应该是去了楼道的方向。这是最后的画面，监控只覆盖到这里。” 布鲁姆哈尔特回应道，“离我最近的是媒体中心楼梯口，我会过去。下面一层是谁？”  
“是我。” 派特里契夫说。  
“你们先汇合，在媒体中心下面一层拦截。” 先寇布回答，“这样我会上来得快点。”  
“你们附近的警卫会去增援，” 卡琳说，“我会带一队人从外面降下去。”

希尔德注意到菲列特利加不时被人叫到后面去，她每次坐回来的时候都努力掩饰焦躁，但脸上的苍白遮盖不住。杨威利则一直没有回来。  
“亲爱的格林希尔女士，” 希尔德微微一笑，把手指搭在菲列特利加略显冰凉的手背上，“您不舒服吗？看上去您的脸色似乎不太好。随行的御医就坐在后面，需要帮您临时检查一下吗，如果不介意的话？”  
菲列特利加也把自己的手指搭在希尔德手指上，“陛下真是好心。不是的，我身体很好，只是太着急罢了！” 她指了指比分牌，“您看，海尼森大学队居然比分落后，真是想也没想过的事，说实话，我心里非常紧张。”   
“我倒是一直相信费沙会取胜呢！” 希尔德又款款道，“不过比赛还没有结束，让我们静下心来看看最后会发生什么吧！”  
但菲列特利加似乎还是没法静下心来，刚坐下没多久，又借故去了后面。  
希尔德坐在那里，手托着腮，她的警卫队长在通讯器里问她，是否需要提前离场。  
“发生了什么事？” 她假装打喷嚏，用手帕捂住嘴，免得被镜头捕捉到。  
“杨威利被不明身份的人挟持了，安保正在组织营救。但海尼森当局隐瞒不报，不知道是否有其他目的。为了陛下的安全着想，下官认为……”  
希尔德又打了个喷嚏。“再等等。” 

“最后再说一遍：武器扔地上，抱头，靠墙蹲下。如果不服气，可以过来试一试。但那样的话我担保你们有的是苦头吃。以蔷薇骑士的荣誉担保。” 布鲁姆哈尔特冷冷道。他和派特里契夫一上一下倚住位置，将刚上楼的这群人困在了楼道转角的平台处。眼下其他人还没有赶到，只有布鲁姆哈尔特和派特里契夫两个人，但丝毫没落下风。  
拿枪的那几个男孩女孩手是抖的，腿也是抖的，只是硬撑着站成一排，勉强举枪对峙。听到蔷薇骑士的名号后，挡在杨前面的男孩抖得更厉害了，身体不由自主地开始往回缩。  
看他们这样子，估计射击成绩还不如我吧。杨忽然想道。如果是我，就会选择马上投降……他在心里叹气，因为眼前这些孩子虽然害怕，但似乎因为谁也不愿丢脸，竟谁也没有先收手的意思。布鲁姆哈尔特跟派特里契夫使了个眼色，似乎准备先发制人。  
杨感觉到有坚硬的东西抵在了耳朵上方，忽然喉间一紧，一直捂住丽莎后脑勺的手掌不由微微用力。   
“你们，也，也可以试试！” 身旁的男孩发出尖细颤音，手臂也在剧烈摇晃，“看、看是你快，还是我的枪快，我……”  
两位前杨舰队成员还没回应，这边的前面一排人已经转回头，都显得很愤怒。“放下！” 那个瘦瘦的女孩用力大喊，“你怎么能拿枪对着杨元帅！你忘了我们来这里是做什么吗！”  
“少装模作样的！” 男孩梗着脖子吼回去，握枪的手近乎痉挛，看得布鲁姆哈尔特与派特里契夫愈加心惊，“我们为什么要带杨元帅一起走，他为什么同意跟我们走，谁心里还不清楚是为什么吗！” 男孩颤颤巍巍扬了扬手里的枪，“这是唯一管用的东西！——别动！” 枪管抵得更紧了些，杨觉得头有些疼。男孩虽然情绪激动，但眼光却似乎因此变得敏锐，他居然觉察出布鲁姆哈尔特趁他说话时在悄然近身，眼看就要出手夺枪。  
男孩的脖子上血管暴突，杨先用眼神示意对面的下属安静，又温和地试图提出建议。“我们也快到媒体中心了，现在只有一个小小的要求，然后我就命令他们放下武器让开路，怎么样？” 按杨的意思，他想要先把丽莎交给布鲁姆哈尔特，然后自己再跟他们去楼上媒体中心。  
“不可以！” 持枪对着杨的男孩还未回答，最前面的高个女孩扭过头，紧张地看着四周，“杨元帅现在站在这里，无非是因为身上带着孩子不方便，他毕竟是军人，要是放开手，还不知道会有什么麻烦！这个孩子我们必须——”  
话音未落，杨瞪大了眼睛，只见她身体突然前倾，手中的枪飞入空中，嘴里喷出一口水，瞬间失去平衡。就在下一秒，踢中她的人从通道外面跃入，用膝盖顶住她的后背，将她凶狠地压向地面，“哒！” 一声手铐合上的脆响。  
与此同时，吊着保险绳跃入的其他队友也同样将靠近外延的一排人铐了起来。  
“别过来！别过来！” 拿枪指着杨威利的男孩脸色煞白，他死死扣住杨的胳膊，枪口四处乱晃。  
卡琳拍拍腿上的灰站起来，并不理睬对面的人，只是按部就班解下身上的保险环，朝着刚才铐上的女孩就是一脚，把她踢到了一边。女孩发出一声惨叫。  
布鲁姆哈尔特与派特里契夫对视一眼，没说话，也没管。  
“先退回去！” 那个男孩举着枪挥舞，他拉着杨，仍在奋力向上行的楼梯口移动，嘴里念念有词，“不，我们还没有失败。杨元帅，你答应过我们的，你要跟我去媒体中心，按我说的做，我一个人就可以完成这件事……我可以的……”  
布鲁姆哈尔特抬起两根手指，沉声吩咐，“先让他过去。别刺激他。” 他知道楼上还有警卫。  
队员们枪口上举，向后小退一步。  
“卡琳。不。卡琳。” 布鲁姆哈尔特觉得嗓子发干。  
卡琳没有后退，她举着枪，反而上前一步堵住位置。男孩半张着嘴望着她，有点不知道下一步该怎么应对。杨意识到，男孩应该从未开过枪。  
“现在放开提督和丽莎。” 她的声音不大，“我会考虑给你一条活路。”  
不，不应该是这样。这里绝不能流血。杨感到脑门更疼了。他不知道该说什么。  
“卡琳！” 杨急切地望过去，先寇布从另一头楼梯靠近了这处平台，他双手撑着膝盖，裸露的手臂上肌肉暴起，眼下正努力平稳住呼吸，显是狂奔了一路。  
“闭嘴！我女儿的事谁也别管！” 卡琳头也没回吼了回去。  
“卡琳……” 她抬了下眼皮，杨安静地看着她，“先放下枪，我来处理，我保证会保护丽莎，可以吗？”  
先寇布看着杨，眉间刻出深痕。杨假装没注意到他的目光。而那男孩的心思完全乱了，似乎已放弃了继续英雄行为的打算，他推着杨一挤，将杨摁到墙边，枪口晃来晃去，尖利的呼叫冲着卡琳而去，“行，你行，瞄准我！一个换一个！”  
“如你所愿。” 卡琳持枪的手纹丝不动，“中将，你对准他右手，我来爆头，万无一失。中将的枪法最近没有退化吧？”  
先寇布却整个人都炸开了一样。“让你退后就退后！哪他妈那么多废话！白痴，你要在丽莎面前杀人？你还要拿杨的命去赌？！”  
“华尔特……” 杨勉强发出声音，“说重了，不用这样……” 先寇布完全不想理会，只当没听见。  
卡琳的目光却低垂下来，脸上红一阵白一阵，气息也不再平稳，她抬起另一只手稳住枪，身体抖个不停，甚至忘了回答先寇布。   
就在这凝滞的空气中，丽莎忽然咯咯咯笑了起来。她张开手，仰起头，指向平台外红光骤现的地平线。  
螺旋桨的呼啸声划破深蓝夜色，一架橙色的喷气式飞机从空中接近，又开始围着体育馆转圈，粉红色的烟雾从机体洒落下来，荧光点点，悬浮在半空中，渐渐汇集成一朵朵绵软的红云。即使站在外面通道，也能听到场内发出的惊叹。  
在这梦幻般的粉红色烟雾中，所有人都有瞬间失神；在这短暂遮蔽视线的粉红色烟雾中，先寇布灵动的身形闪过，有轻飘飘的鼻血飞起，有叫喊被观众如潮的喝彩淹没。合金材料制成的手枪掉在混凝土地面上，队员们涌上前，先寇布回身双手撑住墙壁，嘴唇几乎贴近杨的头顶。  
“丽莎！”——先寇布立刻腾出位置——卡琳扑上来，眼角亮晶晶的，“宝贝儿……” 三个月大的婴孩睁大圆圆的眼睛，朝她伸出小小的手臂。  
杨连忙把丽莎解下来，递到卡琳手上。然后他好整以暇地理了下脑后的头发，跟其他人一样望着天空，“是波布兰来了吗？”  
“哗众取宠。” 先寇布评价道。


	8. Chapter 8

希尔德不禁站起身，迎接这片粉红色的光雾，球场内的大探照灯映射下，细微的颗粒纷扬下落。比赛出现了短暂的停顿，两边球队里年轻的男孩女孩也跟观众一样，尽皆好奇地昂头。  
“请原谅这个小小的玩笑。” 菲列特利加不知何时回到了座位上，这时候笑吟吟地站在她旁边。而二十多岁的皇太后陛下当然会宽容地表示，既然是玩笑，那便没有什么需要原谅的。  
主席女士灵动的茶色眼眸深处展露出轻松，粉色的空气也印出她微红的脸。  
杨威利悄无声息地溜回了座椅，希尔德像是没有注意到他曾离开半场之久，微微侧过头继续之前的话题，“您看，杨元帅，我的愿望即将成为现实，不出意外的话，费沙队会是今晚的胜者。”  
“唔……” 杨这才注意到海尼森大学队比分落后的事实，他终于开始认真的把目光投向球场，寻找尤里安的身影，“这个嘛……” 他觉得自己应该说些“不到最后一刻就仍有希望”之类的话，但滚到嘴边的却是“也没什么大不了的”；杨虽然凭借自制力把这些不着调的辞令咽了回去，但最后也只是很没水准地答复道，“其实我完全不懂飞行球……”  
喷气式飞机呼啸着远去，只留下烟雾凝滞在低重力球场上方，观众的注意力似乎又重新回到了并不乐观的比赛形势上。在呐喊声的间隙，希尔德突然说：“杨元帅，在您离场的时间，似乎去看了另一场不一样的飞行球比赛。”  
菲列特利加略有不安地在座位上腾挪了两下，杨的表情倒很轻松，“但不如这一场精彩。归根结底，飞行球是需要人类参与并欣赏的游戏，至于这些人来自何方、他们原先是否喜欢飞行球，都无关紧要。出生在旧帝国、旧同盟、旧费沙的人，都应该可以去感受飞行球的乐趣。”  
这位站在银河系权力顶端的年轻女性似是在专注凝视球场。“杨元帅，” 她又微微侧头，“您曾向先夫提到，共和体制对于帝国本身的存续，亦有不可估量的意义。按我的理解，您所寄望的并不仅是火种不要熄灭而已，至于火种以什么形式存在，却反而是次要的问题。”  
杨威利与菲列特利加对视一眼，主席女士目光谨慎。“是的。如果说巴拉特星域是帝国的一部分……” 杨忽然昂起头，“那么国家的能力应是助力，使这份自由不受阻碍。生在帝国其他星球上的人，说到底，也都是跟我们一样的人。”   
沉默一阵后，希尔德回答道，“道理是不错的，只是世界并不能在明天就变得毫无缺憾。”  
“是的，未来有无数岔路口，谁也不知道会走向何方。” 杨威利点头，“也许下一代人还会一再重复过去的故事呢？这在人类历史上并不罕见，陈旧的观念总是阴魂不散：他们是帝国，而我们是同盟，我们需要同别人划清界限以确立自身，总是这样。宗教信念也好，民族主义思想也罢，不都带着这种为己辩护的诉求吗？”  
希尔德仔细看着有些越说越气的杨威利，略微挑起眉，“您对先夫的建言，希望不会因为愚行付诸东流。” 杨和菲列特利加这时一齐看向她，希尔德微微一笑，“这是我的愿望。” 然后她转向菲列特利加，轻轻握住她放在膝盖上的手，“格林希尔女士，您提议举办这次飞行球比赛，真是再好不过了。您看，我们的银河系，辽阔、空旷、又差异巨大，也许武力和权柄都不能恒久闪光，这项简单的游戏却能跨越距离的暴虐——”  
“尤里安！尤里安·敏兹！”   
头顶和脚下的地板几乎在摇晃，楼上媒体中心像是炸裂开来，“尤里安！我们的尤里安！最后时刻来自路易·马逊的传球！读秒三分！绝杀！！！”  
“噢……” 希尔德撇撇嘴缩回座位里，杨和菲列特利加同其他人一样跳起来，兴奋地拥抱在了一起。


	9. Chapter 9

“为了尤里安！” 波布兰拉开香槟上的铁环，瓶塞冲上半空。  
在卡琳与尤里安家里，一场欢宴刚刚开始，远行归来的奥利比·波布兰绘声绘色（或者说添油加醋）地讲述了自己如何与卡介伦密谋、又如何利用职务之便从军校仓库里拖出一架考古用的来自古代地球的喷气式飞机、经过改装后再是如何在比赛当天大出了风头。  
“为了波布兰！” 尤里安也向前击坠王举杯。赛后他听说了杨与丽莎遇险的事情，后怕得在婴儿房里呆了半夜。“谢谢您给丽莎准备的这份礼物，真是……真是太及时了！” 尤里安由衷地说。  
“误打误撞吧！” 亚典波罗在旁边冒着酸气。波布兰事先一点风声也没有透露，然而卡介伦却参与了整个策划，他显然十分不快。  
后来波布兰表示同意在下期杂志封面上刊登他的私人硬照、并接受独家专访，亚典波罗的脸色才稍微有所缓和。虽然对民众的口味评价并不太高，但考虑到“Pinky Poplin”（注：这是最新流行的称号。又注：先寇布私下议论说听上去像是porn star的名字）在比赛后关注度激增，主编亚典波罗也不得不作出一些让步。  
“你应该邀请他去你的私人小团体吧，也许可以避免解散的命运。” 卡介伦完全不介意亚典波罗的目光。正在一杯又一杯喝香槟的杨威利听到这里也没忍住笑，他们都知道，亚典波罗每周都会在位于费雪大街61号的办公室组织“养生书籍同好会”，但响应的人寥寥无几。他经常有些委屈地争辩说，自己是在致力于提倡健康的生活方式，问题在于谁也不知道他所谓的健康是什么鬼意思：读柏拉图吗？  
波布兰在问明读书会上的女性数量后，便兴味索然了。“还是谈谈我的专访吧！” 他拍拍亚典波罗的肩膀，“我已经替你想好标题了： ‘银河系约会指南——与奥利比·波布兰相逢在宇宙尽头的餐馆。’ 怎么样？是不是很有卖点？”  
“你这次回来呆多久？” 先寇布听得有些不耐烦了。  
波布兰看上去很忧伤。“我无法在一张床上停留太久。”  
“所以应该很久以后才会又回来吧？” 先寇布又继续随口问道。  
飞行员一脸为难，“我也感到愧对海尼森的女士们。只是，我这样的人，确实更应该属于全人类。” 他朝先寇布打了个响指，“不过嘛，看在你结婚对象的份上，婚礼的时候我一定赶回来。”  
奥利比·波布兰完全没意识到自己说了些什么。  
“什么！” 首先发出声音的是卡介伦，“他居然会结婚！” 先寇布端着酒杯站在原地，看上去完全懵了；亚典波罗半张着嘴，尤里安的表情有些复杂，就连卡琳，也在努力掩饰好奇。杨倒是看起来很沉稳，难得成功摆出了司令官的威严作派。  
“居然有人跟他结婚！” 仍然单身的亚典波罗忿忿不平，“波布兰，到底是谁这么瞎眼？我们认识这位可爱的倒霉鬼吗？”  
杨的白瓷杯底在碟子上碰出一声脆响。但没人注意这些，大家都盯着波布兰，催促他说出答案。谁也没有细想一下，明明是他们自己与先寇布在一个城市生活，倒指望不知多少光年外的波布兰更清楚这些私事。  
“你们的迟钝真是太让我惊讶、也太让我失望了。” 波布兰摇头，“这两个人都在一起带过孩子了，难道结婚还不是早晚的事？……等等，你们什么表情？难道不是这样吗？”  
一眨眼的安静过后，卡介伦、亚典波罗和卡琳几乎同时站了起来，每个人嘴里都冒出一大串问题。杨脸上绷得紧紧的，全神贯注地盯着自己的红茶杯。卡琳最先发现尤里安低垂着头，没有什么特别的反应。  
“尤里安！” 她诧异地喊出声，“你知道对不对？老天，这难道是真的？” 她突然眉毛一挑，“你居然一个字都没跟我提！”  
“不是的！我什么都不知道！” 尤里安也站起身，涨红了脸，“都是以前的事了，我怎么可能去问提督……” 他的声音渐渐小下来，重新低下头坐下，惭愧地望了一眼杨的方向。  
亚典波罗嚷嚷了起来，“以前什么事？什么事？我是唯一一个不知情的吗？”  
“不要这样激动，” 波布兰笑着扒在他肩膀上，把他摁进沙发，自己则坐在了扶手上，“我敢打赌，整个伊谢尔伦知道这些事的人，应该不会比这间屋子里的人多，这是为什么呢？这是因为我奥利比·波布兰又不是那种满世界嚼舌根的大嘴巴。”  
“那奥利比·波布兰到底知道些什么呢？” 卡介伦好奇地问道。  
波布兰清了清嗓子，“这要从某年某月某日伊谢尔伦的一个美丽夏夜说起了。那天晚上，我与同样美丽的A少尉女士共度了这个美好夜晚，而A少尉女士的房间恰好与我们亲爱的司令官的公寓只隔了一条街，第二天早上五点钟我刚拐过街角，正好看到一个深褐色头发的男人从我们司令官的房门里出来。我吃了一惊，心想司令官与要塞防御指挥官竟然彻夜工作，当真是尽职尽责。当时中将阁下也注意到了我，竟然连招呼都没有打，只是用那种他自以为很凶狠实际并无威胁的眼神盯了我十几秒。”  
“奥利比·波布兰……” 先寇布终于艰难地开口。  
“但是难道我会愿意撞到这种事吗？” 波布兰一摊手，“尤其倒霉的是，我还撞到了第二次。那是伊谢尔伦的另一个美丽夏夜，我终于打动了B准校小姐的芳心，但谁想得到，B小姐的楼下就住着我们行为不端的防御指挥官。我深夜去她家拜访的时候，发现有两个人跌跌撞撞走在我前面，满身酒气，因为身形过于熟悉，我觉得不便再往前，就躲在一旁，打算等他们进屋了再继续上楼。可是他们花了将近二十分钟才打开房门，我得说，那是我一生中最煎熬的时刻，之一。但最惨的还在后面，因为迟到了半个小时，我被B准校小姐赶出了房间，良辰美景打了水漂。”  
“还有吗？” 亚典波罗听得津津有味，“还有第三回吗？” 尤里安皱着眉朝他使了个眼色。  
卡介伦则坐下来，意味深长地看着波布兰微笑。“可惜你却从正确的事实里得到了错误的推断啊，你所想象的结婚之类的事情，对于这两个人也许真的是耸人听闻哪。”  
“其实我完全可以理解，” 波布兰很明显在对着杨说话，“毕竟先寇布中将根本不会是一个理想的结婚对象啊，还不如——”  
“波布兰！” 先寇布好像真的发火了，击坠王看了眼他的样子，明智地闭上嘴，不由得朝沙发后面缩了缩。“一次婚也没有结过的人，却大言不惭地议论别人适不适合结婚，这样的话难道可以信吗？” 卡介伦笑呵呵地打着圆场。  
这时候，杨不轻不重地咳嗽了两声，屋子里的人顿时都看向他。只见满脸通红的杨缓缓起身，把茶杯缓缓放回桌上，又在裤腿上蹭了两下手。  
“我去下洗手间。” 他说。


	10. Chapter 10

尤里安小心翼翼地扣了两下门。他等了等，里面没有回应。尤里安只得稍微加重力道，再次扣了两下。  
“提督？提督？他们都走了。” 他趴在门上说。  
他听到门里传来来来回回踱步的声音。“那个……” 过了一会儿，尤里安终于听到回答，“我是说……也，走了吗？” 杨在里面小声问道。  
“还没有！” 先寇布大声回答。房门两侧的杨和尤里安都沉默下来。卡琳从婴儿房里探头出来，大约是觉得不关自己的事，便什么也没说，只去起居室兜了一圈又转了回去，这次她还顺手带上了门。  
“提督……” 尤里安好像明白过来，“这段时间，为了比赛的事，我欠下很多论文和报告没有写，要是再不补上的话，明年恐怕不能注册……”  
“那就快补上吧！” 杨的声音立刻从里面传来，“尤里安，你先去忙。我，我这边，我自己知道……”  
尤里安走了两步又倒回来，似乎仍是担忧。“您自己，真的没问题吗？”  
“我又不能拿他怎么样！” 先寇布的声音又传过来。  
曾经的被监护人这才有些不舍地退开。  
没过多久，杨走了出来，起居室里还摆着饮尽或未饮尽的酒杯和茶杯，各式小碟子里也还有余下的水果和点心，沙发上的褶皱尚未被抚平，靠垫散落各处。大窗户两侧的窗帘被整个拉开了，看得到外面橘红与浅蓝相接，黄昏显是已近尾声，先寇布似乎没有注意到屋内已经暗淡下来，他没有开灯，只是笔直地站在窗口，最后一道余晖沿着他挺拔的身形勾勒了一道金边。  
两个人通过玻璃对视了一阵，杨终于缓缓走近，顺手从沙发上抓了一个靠垫，他靠着墙倚着垫子在窗台另一头坐好，一条腿屈起，另一条腿则盘上来，两只手交叠在屈起那条腿的膝盖上。他继续看着玻璃外面先寇布的脸，想要读出更多东西。  
“我留下来，并不是非要继续这个话题，有意令你继续难堪。” 先寇布侧过身，正脸看向他。杨这时也昂起头。“我只是想，如果今晚我们还是假装无事发生，闭口不谈，你的难堪、我的不甘早晚会长成一根刺，让你我越退越远。但我已退无可退。杨，” 先寇布上前一步，“我知道你也不是会介意别人言论的人，无聊的闲话，说了便说了，希望你我不至于因此更多疏远。以后该怎样，还是怎样。”  
“该怎样呢……” 杨悄声嘀咕一句，又转过脸看向玻璃外面，先寇布轮廓分明的侧脸映在余晖中。“你的意思，不还是让我们假装无事发生？你觉得，我们捂住眼睛、捂住耳朵，就真的是无事发生了吗？”  
先寇布眉头微皱，脸上显出不解。“如果不是我坚持留下，你甚至连谈都不愿谈。我可以想象，以后你大约也会这样躲着我，而这是我最不愿看到的事情。如此而已。更完美的方案，我是想不出了，所以聪明的阁下有什么好点子吗？”  
“原来中将阁下的想象力如此有趣。” 杨的手指一下一下敲着膝盖，“不过呢，当作无事发生过，本来也是先寇布中将所擅长的事情。”  
先寇布抬起手，撑在自己的下巴上，又继续上前一步。“这样的称赞我可承受不起。” 听得出，他在努力把自己的声线压低，“尤其是在杨提督面前。毕竟演员再努力，大约也赶不上天性的自然流露。”  
“很高兴我们有同样的观点。” 杨不自觉地抬高声音，一把将背后的靠垫抓过来抱在身前。“我也认为，一个人本性难移。你把所有的信任都交付出去，那是你自己的事，但绝不应该期待别人会给出超出他自身的回应，对不对？”  
“完全正确！” 先寇布也响亮地回答。  
过了一会儿，杨换了个坐姿，把原先那条腿放下来，屈起了另一条腿，手指继续敲着膝盖，这时候他看着窗外，语气缓和了一点。“华尔特，我究竟是哪一点，让你不理解了？你究竟哪里有……像你说的，一退再退……”   
先寇布皱眉侧了下头，两人的目光透过玻璃在窗外相遇，杨挠了挠头，“我确实不知道，战争结束之后，我们为什么不能和别人一样……” 他脸上发红，但先寇布只是专注地看着他投射在窗外的影子，应该是没有注意到，“所以我只能根据最简单的事实做出判断。”  
“到现在了你跟我说这个……跟我说这个……” 先寇布好像被气笑了，来来回回在窗台边走来走去，当杨终于感觉到他的情绪，转过头来两人真正四目对视的时候，先寇布才侧过身把拳头撑在窗玻璃上，缓慢开口。“我一直小心翼翼避开这个话题，原因我也不怕说出来：不是不愿，而是不敢。阁下既然要旧事重提，那我也就不再顾忌。提督，你那时候从皇帝那里带回来美满结局，你想要的和平，你坚持的信念，所幸都没有残缺，大家都要在海尼森开始新生活了，这很好，你也兴高采烈开始筹备，退役、后续的事务、搬家、还有你的书和尤里安，井井有条都在安排。但显然，我并不在计划之内。提督，你所设想的完美生活里，恐怕根本没有我的位置吧？所以才会在我冒昧提出共同生活后，云淡风轻地避开话题，只当无事发生。” 他停了停，“我自然也不是不知进退的人。”  
杨脸上的震惊很难描述。“先寇布，请你公平一点。酒酣耳热时的一句戏言，你此后也再未开口，我可能会当真吗？如果没有记错的话，当时你说的是，‘也许结婚是适应稳定生活的一个不错选择啊’——请告诉我，有任何人会把这种假设当作是明确的意愿表达吗？”  
“你是‘任何人’吗？杨？你对我、或者我对你、是，‘任何人’？” 先寇布越说越气闷。  
“那你指望我该怎么回答？” 杨干脆扔开垫子站起来，“如果你的新生活里，也会有我的位置，那我至少应该感觉得到？可事实是，这两年我每去一次军官俱乐部，不也还是会多听到一件先寇布中将的风流韵事？”  
“这个理由是不是太差劲了？杨，你是第一天认识我吗？你觉得我像是什么纯情少男，如果得不到最想要的，就干等在那里什么也不做？”  
这话说得也挺差劲的。先寇布立刻意识到了，他不无尴尬地发现杨也意识到了。一时间气氛变得微妙，杨的喉咙里不知咕哝了一句什么，接着吐吐舌头重新坐回窗台上，“我可从来没这么想过……”  
先寇布重重揉了几下额头，也慢慢坐下，两人中间隔着一个沙发靠垫。  
“杨，你知道的，” 他看着昏暗的室内，“如果你介意，你只需要一句话。”  
“我不介意。” 杨也看着昏暗的室内，“但我也不知道。”  
先寇布侧过脸看他，脸部的线条在暗淡的光线下更显锋利。  
杨仍然目视前方。“华尔特，别误会，我当然知道我对你的意义。而我也给你全部的信任，这你也很清楚。只是我们现在天天面临的不是什么生死考验，也不会过了今天就不知道明天在哪儿……平常的生活里有一些更简单的东西……但有时候也不简单……你说我只需要一句话，难道我不可以用同样的话问你？如果你在意，你也只需要一句话。”  
先寇布青筋暴起的右手抓紧了靠垫。“你需要我吗？” 他的声音很轻，杨几乎怀疑自己是否听到了。  
霎时间灯光大亮，卡琳抱着丽莎从婴儿房跨步出来，满脸写着不耐烦，嘴里还在高声自言自语。“太可怕了，我从来没听到过这么多蠢话，简直难以想象！” 她一眼没看坐在窗台上的两人，而是立刻昂起头朝楼上喊：“尤里安！尤里安！”  
尤里安的回答立刻从楼上书房传来，“听到了卡琳！什么事？”  
“该带丽莎出去散步了！”  
话音刚落，尤里安的脚步声咚咚咚响起。卡琳一边往身上系婴儿背带，一边转向屋里另外两个人。“我的散步时间一般是一个小时，这次看在血缘关系份上，可以延长到两个小时。最多两个小时，希望你们能谈完，不都说最后期限可以提高效率吗？”  
刚才在准备妈妈包的尤里安刚走过来，听到这里有些迷茫：“谈什么？” 卡琳一偏头，睫毛忽闪两下，“尤里安……” 她说，然后伸出手臂环住了尤里安的脖子。“我爱你。” 她说，然后踮了踮脚吻了上去。  
措手不及的尤里安呆立原地，脸颊和耳根以可见的速度开始泛红。丽莎被父母夹在中间，正好看着杨和先寇布的方向，她不明所以地瞪大了眼睛。   
门不知什么时候被砰地一声关上，留下一屋子静谧。  
过了一会儿，杨用他惯常的语调重复了一遍尤里安的疑问，“谈什么？” 他看向先寇布，而先寇布只是懒懒把脚屈上窗台。“真是虎父无犬女啊……” 他脸上写满赞赏，嘴角浮起微笑，“只不过，我先寇布的行动却不能由这位年轻的女士来安排，即使看在血缘关系份上。你说呢提督？让我们忘掉什么两个小时的可笑期限吧？”  
杨威利微微抿嘴，把目光移向窗外。  
“行啦，也是时候坦诚一点了。” 先寇布把脚放回地板上，站起来理了理衣服，“出去喝几杯？”  
杨叹口气，终于也站起身，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着先寇布。“你家还是我家？”  
让华尔特·冯·先寇布如此惊讶可不是一件容易的事。


	11. Chapter 11

海尼森的街头亮如白昼，高楼上闪烁着各式广告牌，临街的铺面也是五光十色，城市的热度随着夜色浓重反而加深。据说古代的经济学家曾经有模有样地指出，一个社会越繁荣，女性的裙子就越短。杨一边走，一边顺口提到说，入夜后旖旎的海尼森似乎确实在佐证这一观点。走在他身边的先寇布没有发表看法，但表示从不知道杨会去注意女性裙子的长短。杨只好回答，那只是一个比喻。两个人眼下已经漫无目的地在街头游荡了近一个小时，同时亲切友好地交流了对于战后经济复苏的看法。  
他们闲逛到市中心购物广场的时候，正中的大屏幕上正好在重播那日飞行球比赛的集锦，镜头给了不少杨威利抱着丽莎的大特写，引发了路边啤酒座上此起彼伏的大笑。几个年轻女孩正好从他们身边经过，她们也看到了屏幕上的画面，不由交头接耳：“杨怎么会这么可爱！” “也太好看了吧！” “真是让人沉迷的可爱啊！”   
先寇布半捂着脸憋笑，杨威利则缩起脖子，飞快穿过广场。  
等到他们总算远离喧嚣的人群，先寇布跟上前几步，终于忍不住开口，“杨，我们已经多走了十倍不止的路，说了十倍不止的废话，你能不能跟我说清楚，到底要去哪儿？”  
“不是说过了吗？你家或者我家，都行。” 杨查看了一圈，发现四下无人，这才满意地长长舒了口气，“我们有必要先谈一谈。”  
先寇布觉得好笑。“当然。但一定要在路上说吗？”  
他曾经的黑发上司很慎重地点头，黑色瞳仁里透出专注的光泽。先寇布没来由地感到些紧张。他抬起手，摸了摸胸前，又摸了摸胯间，再摸了摸屁股。  
“你有打火机吗？” 他扭过头问杨，“我现在急需抽根烟。”  
杨双手揣在裤兜里，耸耸肩，一脸“你问我当然是白问”的表情。  
正说着，前方路边一辆自动车缓缓停下，一个裹着短裙的女士踩着细长的高跟鞋先从车上下来，另一侧车门也随后打开，另一位长裙飘飘的女士踏出来，又从后座拎出一个纸袋。短裙女士站在人行道上悠悠点起烟，等待同伴清点物品。车开始再次启动、开走。  
“等我一下。” 先寇布忽然低声说。杨一愣，这时先寇布已经大步上前。  
“晚上好，美丽的小姐，” 中将以完美的风度略一躬身，“冒昧打扰，实在事有所急，方便的话，我能否向您借一点火？……是的，是的，不小心忘带了，东西不大，倒确实让人烦心……您今天显得尤其美，这条裙子非常衬您的发色和项链……真的，我从来不说谎……噢，我可以帮您拿着外套，非常乐意……太感谢了，这个打火机也非常精美，您在哪里买的？……啊，您美丽的朋友似乎也准备点烟。您好，抱歉疏忽了，请问能否给我这个荣幸……好的，我真是非常开心……两位女士真是非常优雅，我想我很难忘记了。”  
满面微笑的短裙女士从先寇布手里接过外套，正在道别时，她稍微一偏头，略有些诧异地说，“您的同伴似乎突然有了急事。”   
先寇布猛地转身。人行道空空荡荡的，杨没有站在原处。“如果是刚才路边的那位男士，我看到他往前面街角走了。” 长裙女士伸出手指。  
这会儿中将先生难得忘记了绅士风度。  
距离不远，但先寇布跑得有些喘。“杨……” 他站在黑发男人的背影中，没有再往前，声音里听得出忐忑。  
杨“嗯”了一声，手从裤兜里伸出来，侧过身伸给了先寇布。很显然他捏着什么东西。“这是？” 先寇布感到有些紧张。“你拿着。” 杨仍然伸着手。  
先寇布从下面握住杨的手，那件小小的东西从杨掌心里掉下来。捂得有些发热。  
是个打火机。  
“我刚刚看到前面有个自动售卖亭，心想应该会有这些小东西，你比较忙，所以我便自己先走过来。” 杨脸上淡淡的，“这一路你不用跟别人借火了。”  
先寇布既有些不好意思，又多少显得有些高兴的样子。“对不起。习惯。” 他捏紧了手里的打火机。“不良习惯。” 他笑着补充道。   
“我可完全没有干涉你个人习惯的打算。” 杨撇了下嘴，掏出身上的通讯器，“今天走的路太多，实在有些累。我现在把车叫过来，直接回我家，你同意吗？”  
先寇布不知道自己有什么理由不同意。  
车转弯的时候，先寇布跟着侧身，抓住了杨的手。杨小幅度动了一下，倒是没有缩回去。“你说得对。” 先寇布又朝杨的肩膀靠拢一点。“什么？” 杨忽然一扭头，几乎撞到他硬挺的鼻梁。先寇布笑笑，“去你家。” 杨模糊不清地哼了一声。  
他们这一晚虽然绕了很多路，但车行的路程却并不长，不久便抵达了杨位于银桥街24号的住宅。这时候很多邻居家中都亮起了灯，行人倒并不多，杨家门口只亮着一盏路灯。先寇布跟在杨威利身后穿过门口的步道，到了门廊那里，杨本来已经伸出手，却不知为何又缩了回来。  
“我想起来我们需要先谈一谈。” 杨就在门口转过身。  
先寇布无奈地把手肘撑在门上，“你不是累了？进去坐下说不好吗？”  
杨觉得先寇布在把自己往门上挤，多少有些不自在，但还是坚持着摇头，“只有几句话。你听我说。”  
先寇布看向那双黑色的眼睛，只得点头。  
杨清了清嗓子。“首先，我不搬家。搬家太麻烦了。”  
停顿了几秒，先寇布笑出声。“真是凑巧，我倒完全不嫌麻烦，而且也没有太多私人物品。”  
“储藏室里还有位置，应该够放你的东西。我想，我们需要提前商量好空间使用的问题。比如说，书房是我的个人空间，不太愿意跟人分享。尤其是你。你知道为什么。” 杨抬起眼皮看他一眼，“不过尤里安以前的房间现在空着，如果你也想……”  
“我对书房没有那么强烈的需求。” 先寇布似笑非笑地打断。  
“也不一定是书房。” 杨又看他一眼，“可以作为你个人的房间。比如有时候你想一个人呆着什么的……”  
“阁下真是思虑周详。” 先寇布略微躬身，贴在杨的耳畔，“多谢费心。用不着。我更愿意分享你的卧室。”  
杨觉得身上有些热，便试图给自己腾挪一点位置，只不过没什么效果。“我只是出于好心罢了……算了，当我没问……”  
“现在可以进去了吗？”  
“唔……我想想……” 杨试图把手从先寇布手里抽出来，也收效甚微。“那就剩下公共区域了。如果你住进来的话，屋里的东西当然都可以用……厨房，厨房里有冰箱和烤箱，别的什么我不是很清楚，但应该都没有坏吧……我还有两台游戏机，你空闲的时候也——喂！”  
杨意识到先寇布突然将自己的手拽起，一把摁在门锁的感应器上。嘀嗒一声，他感觉身后一下悬空，门板向后退去，一只有力的手臂紧紧扣住了自己。先寇布的另一只手顺势带上门后，又收回来托在杨的脑后。杨被推挤着退向屋内，后背抵上了门厅的墙壁，下一个瞬间，先寇布的嘴唇也急躁地抵近。  
刚刚探出头来深吸进一口气，杨就感觉到先寇布的左手游走在自己的后颈，粗糙的拇指指腹在耳后来回刮擦，然后那头深褐色的头发埋进他的颈窝，耳垂和脖颈感受到湿润的潮热。杨轻微的发出声音，在蹭过面前这人略带胡茬的侧脸时，他也将自己的嘴唇贴了上去。黑暗中，两人似以交颈的姿态抵在墙上，持续了良久，先寇布垂下一只手，拉开杨的衬衫，探入他的腰部，再慢慢往上，摸到他清晰的、抖动的肋骨。杨再次发出一点声音，头缓缓歪下去，歪到先寇布撑在墙壁上的右手臂弯间。先寇布不再着急，一颗一颗解开衬衫的扣子，一寸寸吻过杨袒露出来的右侧脖子和肩膀。  
“我们，一定要，” 杨已经整个人歪在了先寇布身上，“站在，这里吗？”  
他的衬衫已被褪去了大半，先寇布的手在他胸口游走，并不安分。听了杨的话，先寇布把嘴唇从锁骨移向他的喉结，来回舔了一圈，又昂起头，压过去几乎贴着他的嘴唇说，“刚才在门外，你讲了那么多，是不是也该轮到我了？”  
“什么？” 杨不满地嘀咕着，“好吧……可是，我累了，我们坐下说不好吗？”  
“不公平啊，亲爱的。” 先寇布又吻了他一阵，手上加重了力度。杨挺起身趋近先寇布的身体，伸出手摸他的头发，摸他的脖子和后背，但却故意别过脸说话，仍是显得不满，“你完全是，故意的……”  
“怎么？” 先寇布笑笑，又咬起耳朵，“我没有权利提出自己的要求吗？”  
杨的喉结狠狠抖动一下。原来先寇布抬起右臂，摁着他的肩膀让他贴稳墙壁，然后这只手滑下来，沿着骨骼分明的肩膀和筋肉细长的手臂向下，握惯了各式武器的手掌松松捏在柔软而绷直的腰部，这只手又在下腹盘桓一阵，指尖在平滑的皮肤上跳跃或摩挲。这时隐时现的触感却令杨的呼吸变得粗重，先寇布轻咬着他的下唇，手掌在他肋下放平，向上推动，几乎是要挤尽他胸腔中的空气，而先寇布的另一只手，当然也轻车熟路地在另一侧找到了最敏感的位置。  
“我的想法，还没有说完。” 先寇布的手环绕向后背，稍微托起杨的上身，又将头低垂至胸前，用舌头继续手指未竟的工作。他感受着胸膛里的起伏，另一只手也并未懈怠。长裤快被解开了。杨全身忽然一缩紧，抓住他的后背猛地点头。  
“就站在这里说吗？” 先寇布抬起头。手上一松，杨的裤子已经滑到了脚踝处。  
“说吧。” 杨把额头抵在先寇布肩膀上，合上了眼皮，一条腿则屈起来撑着墙壁。  
先寇布吻着他的后颈，将他再朝自己拉进一点。两人都早就硬了，隔着布料，感觉更为明显。“是的，在这里。” 先寇布的手掌覆盖上去，“我要说的也是，空间使用的问题。” 抱在背后的手则顺着脊柱向下，摸到了杨身上目前仅剩的那点遮蔽。他不轻不重地向下扯动，“在这里。还要在任何地方。” 杨感觉到最后一点束缚消失，那只有力的手掌重重抚摸过腰间，再毫不迟疑地抓紧臀部向前送，而他身前的硬物握在另一只手中。  
“任何地方？” 杨在先寇布的肩膀上呢喃一声。“在沙发上，在椅子上，” 先寇布摩挲着他的后背和臀部，“在饭桌上，在料理台上，在浴室里，在储藏室里，在没人的空房间里，” 他的手指若有若无地掠过臀间的缝隙，试探着这里的热度和湿度，声音里带出一丝浅笑，“当然，在卧室里，还有，在你神圣不可侵犯的书房里，” 他用腿分开杨的腿，大拇指腹搓揉着最前端，长裤的硬面料刮擦着大腿内侧。杨在他肩膀上缓慢摇头，但这串名单竟然还在继续：“在过道上，在地毯上……”   
“华尔特！” 不能忍了，这还有完没完？杨终于用力向前推了一下。先寇布不慌不忙地别过他的手，稍微腾出一点空，温柔地点吻着他的下巴，“在这间屋子里的每一寸空间。” 杨拖长了音调回应，再回吻了他。  
这番亲吻因为先寇布突然加重的力度变得绵长，同时，他忽然移开了不安分的双手，探出来同杨的双手交扣在一起，再次将杨压紧在墙壁上。“你都说完了，还要站在这里？” 杨终于侧过脸，找到机会发出声音。  
先寇布还是扣着他的手，并没有移动的意思。“我有时会想，想到在休伯利安的时候……” 先寇布也没有直接回答，“你或许只是，允许了我的欲望。”  
杨倾听着先寇布的心跳。“在我们经历了所有事之后？”  
“果然太过可笑和多愁善感，对吗？”  
“华尔特？”   
“嗯？”  
“我很高兴你在我的生命中。”  
杨感觉到了彼此呼吸的热度，先寇布压着他，肩膀起伏几下。然后他侧过脸吻上杨的耳尖，“你还记得那些关于独裁者的话吗？” 杨略微一愣，“怎么了？”   
“你那时候问我，那些话除了对你，有没有对别人说过。”   
“你说你没有。”  
“我自然没有。杨，我对你说的话，也只会对你说。” 先寇布从耳垂吻向脖子，“我生命的独裁者。” 手掌沿着腰线滑落，他的嘴唇渐次掠过心口和肚脐。  
杨的唇间浅浅迸出惊呼。一种湿润的温热正将他包裹。他的骑士已经蹲下身，单膝屈在地板上。杨靠墙仰着头，黑发下的眼睛微闭，无从遮蔽的身体袒露在深蓝夜色中，似乎微微泛起白光，那潮湿的手掌忽然松开他的手，沿着突出的髋骨游向身后柔软的地方，而另一只手掌在腰间撑住了向下滑落的杨。他在欣快的同时感到无所适从，不自觉地，他的双手捋过汗湿的额头，十指深深埋入那深褐色的发间。


	12. Chapter 12

系好围裙之后，尤里安双手撑在料理台上，高兴地大声说：“这个地方终于又归我了！”  
“你可以常回来嘛。” 杨更加喜滋滋地看着尤里安端过来刚沏好的西隆星红茶。他与卡琳眼下坐在饭桌边，一边喝茶，一边照管婴儿座椅里的丽莎；小姑娘快半岁了，已经可以吃一些辅食，卡琳手上端着一小碗胡萝卜泥，正在一勺一勺喂她。  
前几天，卡琳完成了在心理医生那里的最后一次预约，尤里安当天就告诉了杨，杨当晚又告诉了先寇布，先寇布说，那应该叫他们过来一起吃顿饭，杨觉得是个好主意，马上就问了尤里安，尤里安很快回复说，卡琳也认为没什么不好。于是到了周六，临近中午的时候，卡琳抱着丽莎，尤里安抱着新买的食材和鲜花，大包小包进了门。虽说是邀请尤里安一家吃饭，到头来却由客人下厨，而且主客双方谁也没觉得有任何不妥的地方。  
清澈温和的阳光透过玻璃打在忙碌的尤里安身上，炖锅里咕噜噜冒着热气，放在一旁的彩椒和土豆，颜色也鲜亮诱人。杨端着茶杯，从料理台旁边的落地大窗看出去，只穿了件背心的先寇布站在院子当中，肩膀和手臂上都是汗珠，他戴着隔热手套，正掀开烤架的盖子，拿了根铁签在里面戳来戳去。  
先寇布一大早就起来，在院子里架上烤架忙前忙后，尤里安赶到的时候杨刚刚起床，两个人都非常吃惊：原来中将先生打算做真正的炭烤羊腿，并且已经准备了整个上午。  
等到合上盖子，先寇布开始坐在烤架旁的凳子上抽烟，杨威利透过窗子看了他一会儿，然后扭过头反复嗯了好几声，直到终于引起了卡琳的注意。“您嗓子不舒服吗，提督？”  
“不不不，” 杨连忙摇头，“卡琳，我是在想，” 他停顿一会儿，“你是不是还没有吃过华尔特做的菜？”  
卡琳手上的勺子在半空中悬停了一小会儿，又继续伸向丽莎的嘴唇。她摇摇头，“有什么特别的吗？”  
“唔，” 杨想了一会儿，又不知道怎么说了，“还算可以吧。” 背对着他们的尤里安稍微扭过头。  
丽莎这时候不知又在笑什么，噗噗噗地把嘴里的胡萝卜泥吹了出来，糊得下巴和胸口到处都是。卡琳猛地站起来，“啪”一下把碗放在桌上，生气地瞪着丽莎。杨赶紧起身去拿了块湿毛巾过来，卡琳感激地接过，轻轻用手托住丽莎的头，一边擦一边抱怨。  
“是不是做太多了？我想她已经吃饱了。” 尤里安一边切菜一边伸过头说。  
卡琳朝碗里看了一眼，火气好像减了一点。“确实吃了不少。” 她承认道，然后她仰头靠在椅背上，重重叹了口气，“养孩子真是太难了。太难了！我根本做不好。我就不可能学会。如果丽莎能现在就长大，哪怕让我再去打仗也可以啊！”  
杨很理解地看着她，也跟着重重叹气，然后给她再添上茶。“是这样的，到处都是不如意的事，到处都是想做又做不好的事。”  
“提督也会有不如意和做不好的事吗？” 卡琳又抬起头。  
“太多了！”  
“那提督会怎么处理呢？” 卡琳支起双手撑在桌上，很认真地看着杨。  
杨一摊手，“我也没办法啊，有时候连抱怨都不可以，只能去睡觉或者喝酒。”  
“提督，” 尤里安从料理台前抬起头，“您抱怨的时候并不少吧！”  
杨摇头。“你看，我并没有开始抱怨，就是抱怨下没有抱怨的权利，连这都会被指责呢。”  
“那提督都抱怨些什么呢？” 卡琳倒笑了起来。  
杨端起茶杯，“不外乎是，工作辛苦，又没有情人，喝酒还必须节制，这一类的事情……”  
“这样啊……” 卡琳并不同情地看着杨， “所以现在，应该没什么可以抱怨了的吧？”  
杨心满意足地啜饮了一小口掺了红茶的白兰地。“喝酒还是要节制的……” 语气里却并没有抱怨的意思。  
等先寇布满头大汗地把羊腿端进屋，尤里安这边也已经完工。当天的主菜是菠菜奶油打底的煎鳕鱼，配上土豆蔬菜浓汤、炸甜薯条、腌芦笋、以及一道水果沙拉，份量已经算可观，不过当先寇布切下一片片渗着血丝的羊腿肉，大家还是一脸期待地伸长了脖子。  
“虽然费时费力，倒也不能算全无意义。” 杨满意地点头，从先寇布手中接过一杯红酒。  
先寇布胸前汗湿一片，这会儿坐在椅子上什么也不想吃，只一口一口喝着手里的冰啤酒。卡琳吃完自己盘子里那片肉的时候，先寇布放下瓶子，站起身又新切了两片，叉起来举向卡琳坐的方向。卡琳略有些僵硬地举起盘子。  
饭桌上这时候变得有点安静，尤里安便笑了笑举起酒杯，“提督，华尔特，卡琳和我一直还没有跟你们好好道谢。前几个月忙的时候，多亏了你们照顾丽莎。”  
杨正要回答，先寇布已经早一步举起了杯子。“其实，尤里安，现在来看，我倒要谢谢丽莎。” 他侧过脸看了下杨，嘴角浮起笑意，又朝尤里安挑了下眉毛。尤里安瞪大眼睛看着杨。  
“啊，是这样的……” 杨放下刀叉，“其实月初的时候，我们去了市政厅……”  
卡琳和尤里安重重放下刀叉。  
先寇布淡淡接上话，“然后登记了民事伴侣。”   
卡琳和尤里安长长地“哇”了一声，丽莎也学着父母的样子，圆圆地嘟起嘴。  
“那正式的仪式呢？你们怎么安排的？时间定了吗？” 卡琳开始兴奋地展望，但尤里安不无担忧地看着杨，“提督，该不是……什么仪式都没有吧？”  
“这个啊，” 杨咽下芦笋，“我们还在考虑。也许叫上他们过来开个派对就可以了吧？”  
先寇布摇了摇手指，“也可以是这样。” 他抿起嘴，“等波布兰到了离海尼森最远的已知星域，我们可以不辞辛劳办个婚礼，当然，无论如何都要通知他，最好在他刚刚抵达的时候。”  
另外三个人都愉快地笑起来。“先寇布中将现在跟提督一样坏了。” 尤里安说。  
笑过之后，尤里安又问道，“那么，提督对以后的生活有什么打算呢？”  
“何必在饭桌上讨论这么严肃的问题？” 先寇布送了一小块肉进嘴。  
杨抬起眼看了一会儿天花板。“我呢，就是个很普通的人……” 他慢慢说，“也没有什么能力，虽然一直说着不想当军人，但除了打仗，其实什么也不会……如果不是时势造就，多半是个默默无闻的小人物吧。当然了，也没什么不好。至于以后……唔，也不用那么着急吧？我会找时间用心思考的。”  
“明白了。” 尤里安点头，“不过毕竟还是需要先成为元帅，才能拿到很高的退休金，然后说一些很有底气的话吧。”   
饭后不久，眼看丽莎快睡着了，尤里安和卡琳便起身准备告辞。先寇布从料理台上拿起一只粉色的水瓶，拧紧过后给正在收拾东西的卡琳递了过去。“别忘了。” 他说。  
卡琳无声点头，把水瓶放进随身的大包。她忽然又停住手，抬头看着站在一旁的先寇布，过了一阵，两人都是无话，她便挎上包，准备朝门口走。杨正和尤里安在门廊那里说话。车子已经停在了门外。  
“尤里安说，以后不用去医生那里了？这个医生可靠吗？也许换个人复查一下比较让人安心。”  
卡琳站定，手在背带上磨蹭几下。“我很好，华尔特。没问题的。” 她转头微笑，橙红色的头发光彩熠熠。  
先寇布只是看着她点头，没有再多说，等卡琳走了，就开始一样一样把用过的餐具放进洗碗机。门开了又关上，他再次抬起头的时候，屋里只剩下杨，正穿过门厅朝他走来。  
“需要我帮忙吗？” 杨站在料理台边。  
“没有必要吧？何必增添不必要的烦恼？” 先寇布小心地把细长的香槟杯和扁圆的白葡萄酒杯插到洗碗机里，“上周你就把一只咖啡杯的把手洗断了，为了避免我发现，还试图用强力粘合剂修补，并且心虚地放到了橱柜最里面。”  
“太过斤斤计较了，不过一只杯子罢了。”  
“那是一套。现在差了一只。”   
杨挑起一点嘴角，提起茶壶又给自己倒了杯茶。  
当初先寇布搬进来的时候，满满当当的行李一度让杨威利非常吃惊。预留的半间储藏室显然是不够用，而且整间储藏室都被先寇布改造成了酒窖 —— 对此，杨当然没有什么异议。但一个人为什么要拥有这么些酒柜、茶具（即使中将本人没有饮茶的习惯）、咖啡杯和用于不同冲泡方法的各式咖啡壶、以及说不清是些什么的衬垫、桌布、织毯、挂画，杨大呼不解；最后，他们只得把尤里安以前的屋子全部腾空，才勉强够放中将先生的私人物品。   
“你可真是个骗子啊。” 当时杨威利想起了曾经的商谈，不禁摇头。  
这会儿已过了中午，阳光不再直射进来，杨便端起已被先寇布全面更换过的茶杯，又从椅子上随便捡起一本纸质书，自己去了后院门廊下的阴凉地方坐着。先寇布收拾完厨房便去冲了个澡，当他腰间围着浴巾出来时，屋里静悄悄的，只有洗碗机和洗衣机发出的低沉工作声音。他走到厨房，尤里安带来的玫瑰花摆在料理台上的玻璃阔口瓶里。他喊了一声杨，但是没有听到回答。先寇布拉开玻璃门，也走到了门廊下。  
外面木桌上的红茶还残留着热气，杨威利本已将手上的历史书翻了一页，但午后的阳光太懒散，没看几行，就连连打了好几个呵欠，于是他便干脆仰在躺椅上，顺手将书盖住脸，就在历史的这一页上睡了过去。

 

ENDE

 

 

 

-彩蛋-  
但是先寇布已经决定要去吵醒他。


End file.
